Une mission incongrue
by Sirius-chan
Summary: Quand lors d'une mission le colonel et Ed se retrouvent dans la même chambre, ça entraîne des discussions assez innoubliables. RoyEd très très soft. Chapitre 9 online!
1. Vacances au QG

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Tout d'abord, je dois vous remercier, chers lecteurs, d'avoir cliqué sur ce petit lien insignifiant menant à cette fic encore plus insignifiante…

Ensuite, je me dois de m'excuser pour ce titre qui craint. Pardooooonnn mais j'ai pas d'inspiration ce soir…

Pour terminer, cette fic a germé dans mon esprit suite à une idée de scène assez incongrue entre Roy et Ed, dont Havoc serait le témoin… Vous l'aurez compris, ça risque de friser le slash, donc, si vous êtes contre, fuyez à toutes jambes !

En même temps, le « presque-slash » en question n'arrivera que dans looongtemps… Parce que voilà, j'ai décidé de faire toute une fic autour de cette idée, et une fic, c'est long. Mais j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire ce moment…

Avant que le moment soit venu pour vous de faire le grand saut, il me reste une chose à préciser… Disclaimer : aucun de ces adorables personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont des créations de madame Hiromu Arakawa, un vrai génie (vive elle !)

A présent, je vous laisse en compagnie des ces chers petites personnages que nous adorons tous… (surtout Roy ).

Havoc soupira d'aise.

Les pieds sur son bureau et la cigarette au bec, il profitait du calme ambiant, inhabituel au QG de Central, surtout quand on était un subordonné du colonel Mustang.

Ordinairement, il n'aurait jamais pu s'accorder une moyenne de 10 pauses-café par jour, ni poser ses augustes petons sur le tas de dossiers urgent qui poireautaient sur son bureau depuis des semaines. Non, il n'aurait pas pu, et cela parce que l'œil vigilant du lieutenant était toujours braqué sur les militaires qui travaillaient avec elle. Oh, oui, elle leur menait la vie dure.

Mais à cet instant, il était tranquille et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout. Le lieutenant avait en effet été chargée par le colonel d'une mission sur le terrain et était partie du jour au lendemain, emportant avec elle Breda, Fuery, et son molosse de garde, Black Hayate.

Le sous-lieutenant eut un nouveau soupir et s'étira sur sa chaise. Après quoi, il se leva.

_Allez, j'ai bien droit à une pause-café…_

Un sourire sournois vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres et ne le lâcha plus tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la machine dans laquelle il laissa tomber quelques pièces. Pendant que la préparation coulait à grands bruits dans son verre, Havoc jeta un œil dans le bureau de Falman dont la porte était ouverte. Ce dernier profitait aussi à sa façon de l'absence du lieutenant en ronflant sur sa pile de dossiers.

Havoc se pencha pour attraper son verre. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le bureau du colonel où celui-ci tenait une conversation apparemment assez animée par téléphone.

Bien que le sous-lieutenant savait parfaitement que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, il s'approcha discrètement de la porte de son supérieur et tendis l'oreille.

… ne me dérange pas en soi, mais tu aurais pu éviter que ça t'arrive alors que la moitié de mes subordonnés sont en mission ! Non ! Arrête de détourner le sujet, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… Hughes ! Ecoute-moi ! Je… NON, arrête ça, je m'en fiche de ta fille ! Qu… mais évidemment que c'est contagieux, tu es ridicule… Bon. Ecoute. ECOUTE, j'ai dit. Remets-toi vite, ok ? J'ai besoin de monde, ici ! Compris ? … … … QUOI ?!?

S'ensuivit le bruit d'un combiné raccroché avec un énervement évident. Havoc, riant sous cape, s'esquiva jusqu'à son bureau, où il reprit sa position initiale, les pieds toujours au repos sur le tas de paperasses. Ces dernières pouvaient bien attendre, après tout, elles aussi avaient droit aux vacances…

Honnêtement, Al ? CA ME FAIT CHIER, VOILA !!! Content ?

Alphonse baissa son heaume de tête. Il n'en menait pas large face au caractère de cochon de son frère quand il était au summum d'une crise d'énervement.

Edward inspira profondément.

Ecoute, Al… Pardon… Mais tu sais que je déteste faire mes rapports… L'autre c me donne toujours envie de le buter, ou de me buter moi, au choix. Je ne supporte plus ses vannes préfabriquées. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, ça me…

Il s'interrompit et serra les poings.

Le train s'ébranla et s'arrêta : ils étaient enfin arrivés après un long voyage depuis Rizembool, où ils étaient passés après leur mission pour une petite révision mécanique. Ils récupérèrent rapidement leurs bagages et sortirent de la gare d'un bon pas.

Edward huma l'air frais du matin, et sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora d'un coup.

Au moins, une chose qui me remonte le moral, c'est qu'on va revoir ce vieux Hughes !

Oui ! répondit Al, tout aussi joyeux.

On frappa à la porte. Roy lâcha son crayon et déchira la feuille sur laquelle il s'était défoulé depuis l'appel de Hughes, laquelle était à présent recouverte de petites têtes de mort et de kalachnikovs sous différents angles.

Quoi ? fit-il assez brusquement.

La porte s'entrebâilla dans un grincement et le sous-lieutenant Havoc glissa la tête dans l'ouverture.

Colonel ? Y'a Edward Elric qu'est arrivé pour son rapport…

Et voilà. Encore une bonne nouvelle qui lui tombait dessus.

Parfait ! Génial, fantastique. Mais dis-moi, Havoc, tu te sens obligé de lui servir d'hôtesse ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches au lieu de bosser ?

Sur le coup de l'indignation, Havoc ouvrit grand la porte, dévoilant un Edward indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Mais, colonel ! se défendit le sous-lieutenant avec volonté. Ca partait d'une bonne intention ! J'étais en pleine pause-café quotidienne quand je l'ai vu qui arrivait, et… Ben, jme suis dit que ptêt que je pourrais l'escorter… Pour lui rendre service…

N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Roy, perdant totalement son sang froid et abattant son poing sur son bureau, faisant voler les stylos et les rapports. Et maintenant, retourne bosser, et ne sort plus de ton bureau, compris ?

Havoc s'effaça, penaud, et retournait lentement dans son bureau, presque résolu à travailler, quand les ronflements de Falman lui rappelèrent qu'après tout, personne n'était derrière son dos pour vérifier qu'il retournait bien au travail.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il se rapprocha pour la énième fois de la machine à café…

Edward entra dans le bureau et s'assit en face du colonel, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds cette fois-ci. Mais toute sa résolution s'effaça d'un coup quand il croisa le regard de glace du colonel.

Un instant s'écoula sans que personne ne parle, tandis que le jeune alchimiste fixait résolument ses chaussures à semelles compensées.

Eh bien ?

La voix du colonel le tira de ses pensées et il leva le visage pour affronter son supérieur en face.

Tu me le donnes, ton rapport, ou bien tu attends que je te l'arrache de force ? Avec ton gabari, tu ne fais pas le poids, j'aurais rapidement le dessus…

Quoi ?!? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? répondit Ed sur le ton de la défense.

Il s'était juré de ne pas répondre aux provocations du colonel, et il allait tenir bon.

Ca veut dire que je commence à me demander si je n'avais pas raison dès le départ, en fait… Tu es bien trop _petit_ pour être alchimiste d'état : regarde, tu n'es même pas capable de me rendre un rapport.

QUOI ?!!? COMMENT CA JE SUIS SI MINUSCULE ET RABOUGRI QUE JE NE SUIS MEME PAS CAPABLE DE LIRE OU D'ECRIRE ???

Bon, je n'ai pas tout la journée, FullMetal, alors j'apprécierais assez que tu me donnes ton rapport _maintenant_, que je puisse ensuite enfin passer à des choses plus importantes.

Comme gribouiller sur vos dossiers ? fit Edward avec un petit sourire en coin.

… Par exemple. Alors ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Eh bien, en fait, mon rapport…

Oui ?

Eh bien… je n'en ai pas.

Je l'avais bien dit que tu étais…

NON ! C'est pas ça ! C'est parce que la mission que vous m'aviez donnée… Elle était inutile.

Tu te défies de mes ordres ?

Non… Comment dire… vous m'avez envoyé régler un problème qui n'existait pas, voilà.

Roy eut un instant de stupeur. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et rechercha rapidement le dossier concerné. Sans succès. Bientôt, tous les tiroirs y étaient passés, et le colonel entreprit une fouille méthodique du dessus de son bureau, sans plus de résultats. Chaque recoin de la pièce eut ensuite droit à une inspection sévère, mais le dossier restait toujours introuvable.

Raaah, c'est pas possible… Où est-ce qu'il est, ce foutu dossier ?

Vous avez des problèmes de rangement, colonel ? fit Ed d'un air neutre.

Toi… mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Un moment de silence s'écoula, ponctué par les gromelages du colonel toujours en pleines recherches.

Votre quartier est bien calme, souleva alors Ed du même ton monocorde. Je n'ai vu que le sous-lieutenant… Où sont les autres ?

Partis en mission… marmonna le colonel, avant d'abandonner les recherches et de regagner son siège. Bien. FullMetal, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me résumer en quoi consistait cette mission ?

Eh bien… commença Ed, un peu surpris que son supérieur ne se souvienne pas de ses propres ordres. Vous m'avez envoyé en mission de reconnaissance dans un patelin paumé, vous ne vous ne souvenez pas ?

Absolument pas… fit Roy entre ses dents, tout en prenant des notes pour un nouveau dossier. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier, ce patelin ?

Ben… Il y avait eu plusieurs meurtres en quelques semaines… Que des enfants entre 5 et 10 ans… La police locale avait selon vos sources arrêté un suspect, et il n'y avait plus eu de meurtres pendant quelques mois. Mais la semaine dernière, un jeune homme de 18 ans a été retrouvé gisant dans une marre de sang… Ca ne vous dit rien ?

Non… c'est étrange… je ne me souviens absolument pas de cette histoire. Mais continue, FullMetal. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais trouvé l'affaire… « inexistante » ?

Oui… En fait, quand nous sommes arrivés, Al et moi, nous avons trouvé un village très accueillant et très touristique. En plus, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun meurtre selon la police. On a vérifié plusieurs fois, mais c'était bien le village que vous nous aviez indiqué… On a aussi cherché aux alentours, mais on n'a retrouvé aucune histoire de tueur en série. On a abandonné les recherches à ce stade-là en se disant qu'il devait y avoir un problème dans les fichiers de l'armée, et me voilà.

Roy porta la main à sa tempe et se gratta vigoureusement.

Je ne comprends pas… Comment cette mission t'est-elle parvenue ?

Vous me l'avez faite parvenir par le lieutenant Hawkeye… J'ai reçu un télégramme portant sa signature.

Le lieutenant ? … Et bien sûr, elle n'est pas là en ce moment…

Le colonel se leva brusquement, contourna son bureau et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Falman ! Est-ce que j'ai un problème de vue où tu étais en train de dormir, répandant par la même occasion un lac de bave sur tes dossiers ?

Colonel, je proteste, j'étais simplement…

La voix endormie de Falman parvint aux oreilles d'Ed qui afficha un grand sourire.

Ca suffit ! Remets-toi au travail immédiatement !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Puis, Ed entendit un grand bruit semblant provenir du fond du couloir – bruit qui ressemblait fort à un bureau qui se renverse, envoyant les dossiers qui y étaient posés voleter un peu partout -.

La voix mélodieuse du colonel en train d'enguirlander Falman tira lentement Havoc de sa torpeur.

Ah, tiens, Falman s'est fait choper… C'est bête pour lui, ça… fini les siestes !

Des bruits de pas décidés et de plus en plus proches firent soudain réaliser au sous-lieutenant que le colonel venait le voir lui aussi. Dans un sursaut de panique, il essaya d'enlever ses pieds de sur le bureau un peu trop brutalement et le lourd meuble lui tomba dessus dans un craquement sinistre.

_C'est pas possible ! Qui m'a foutu une équipe pareille ?_

Roy soupira bruyamment en découvrant la masse informe que constituait l'empilement d'un bureau, d'un certain nombre de paperasses, au moins autant de verres en plastique vides, et un sous-lieutenant gémissant.

Havoc… Qu'est-ce que… Oh, et puis je renonce. Sous-lieutenant, contactez le lieutenant Hawkeye le plus rapidement possible et demandez-lui de m'envoyer un rapport du déroulement de sa mission. Ensuite, demandez-lui si elle a déjà entendu parler d'un patelin paumé dans lequel se serait déroulé plusieurs meurtres, et où le FullMetal aurait été chargé d'enquêter. Ah, et puis, accessoirement… Range-moi ce merdier. C'est un ordre.

Sur ce, le colonel tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau, saluant au passage Alphonse qui attendait sagement son frère, assis sur une chaise en plastique.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre… C'est incroyable, mais c'est en seulement en l'écrivant que je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'avais envie d'écrire des scènes qui se déroulerait dans le quartier du colonel Mustang…

Une p'tite review ? Please ?


	2. Al se trouve un job

Bravo ! Vous êtes arrivés au chapitre 2, toutes mes félicitations, je n'en attendais pas tant de vous ! Continuez comme ça !

Je ferais pas dans le détail… vous avez lu mes petites explications au début du chap. 1 quant à la naissance de cette fic…

Disclaimer : tous les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa (la veinarde ! j'aimerais bien que Roy m'appartienne, moi… ok, ok, je vais me pendre… )

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Chapitre 2

- Résumons la situation, Al. Il y a deux semaines, on est tranquillement en train de faire du « tourisme » dans l'Est quand on reçoit un télégramme du lieutenant nous attribuant une mission, soi-disant sous ordres du colonel. On râle un coup…

- TU râles un coup, frérot, souligna Alphonse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? répliqua un Ed vexé. Ensuite, on part illico presto vers ladite mission pour en finir au plus vite, on débarque dans un charmant village touristique censé être un patelin paumé, et là, on s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a eu aucun meurtre et qu'on a fait le chemin pour rien. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il faut qu'on rentre à Central pour que j'aille rendre mon rapport inexistant à Mustang. Et là, entre quelques vannes, il me dit qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de cette histoire…

- C'est louche, murmura Al.

Edward soupira et se roula sur le côté, de façon à voir son frère.

Le colonel avait fini par les renvoyer le temps de joindre le lieutenant. Il leur avait néanmoins ordonné de rester à Central pour être à proximité tant que l'affaire ne serait pas tirée au clair. Les frères avaient donc loué une chambre dans une auberge miteuse de banlieue, avaient défait leurs affaires. Puis ils s'étaient allongés un peu pour se reposer du voyage (bien qu'Al n'en ait aucunement besoin), et ils avaient commencé à faire le point.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on s'est fait manipulés en beauté. Si le lieutenant déclare qu'elle ne nous a jamais envoyé le moindre télégramme…

- Ca va nous faire du boulot en plus, conclut Al avec une pointe de fatigue dans la voix.

Ed ne répondit pas et pivota pour se remettre à fixer le plafond, lequel était orné de magnifiques taches de moisissures colorées.

- D'après ce que Falman m'a dit, Hughes est malade… On pourrait aller lui rendre visite, suggéra Al.

-------

- _Ne quittez pas je vous prie, nous allons vous passer votre communication_.

Havoc sortit son briquet de sa poche et se ralluma une nouvelle cigarette en soupirant.

A en juger par le nombre de mégots froids qui gisaient à ses pieds, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il poireautait devant cette cabine, le combiné collé à l'oreille. Une voix féminine lui répétait la même phrase depuis qu'il avait tapé le code, et le sous-lieutenant s'était déjà imaginé tout un scénario romantique les mettant en scène, lui et l'opératrice qui avait enregistré ces mots, gambadant dans un champ de pâquerettes après s'être rencontrés « par hasard » dans les bureaux de l'armée. Aussi fut-il presque déçu quand il entendit enfin la douce voix du lieutenant Hawkeye à l'autre bout du fil.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh… lieutenant, c'est vous ? balbutia Havoc, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Havoc ? C'est vous ? Pourquoi vous n'appelez pas par une ligne interne de l'armée ?

- Je suis sous ordres du colonel, lieutenant… il a l'impression qu'un complot se trame, et il a insisté pour que je vous appelle d'une cabine. Moi, j'vous dis qu'il devient parano – il m'a même soupçonné de ne pas bosser - , et puis les lignes externes, c'est fatiguant, ils nous font attendre une heure pour qu'on ait enfin la communication. Et d'ailleurs…

- Oui, bon, vous avez autre chose à me dire ou vous comptez juste vous plaindre pendant une heure ? Parce que mine de rien, on a du pain sur la planche, alors si vous pouviez être bref…

- Euh… Yes, sir. Alors voilà… Le colonel voulait savoir si vous aviez envoyé un quelconque télégramme aux frères Elric il y a environ deux semaines…

- Aux frères Elric ? Comment ça ?

- Eh ben, y paraîtrait qu'ils ont reçu un télégramme de votre part, lieutenant… Et que vous leur donniez une mission sous ordres du colonel.

- … Je… Je n'ai jamais fait cela.

- C'est bien ce qu'il semblait au colonel. Il a mis son bureau sans dessus dessous (notez, ce s'ra jamais pire que le mien) mais il n'a retrouvé aucune trace d'un dossier comme celui-ci. Inutile de préciser qu'il était assez énervé, avec son caractère de cochon…

Il y eut un petit instant de silence de l'autre côté. Havoc commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû éviter de dénigrer le colonel quand le lieutenant reprit la parole avec une voix étrange.

- Et… est-ce que vous avez percé ce mystère, alors ?

- Ben… pas pour l'instant…

Nouveau silence.

- Bon, Havoc, ne prenez pas cette affaire à la légère, d'accord ? Retournez voir le colonel et répétez-lui ce que je vous ai dit. Et maintenant, je vais…

- Attendez, lieutenant ! Le colonel m'a aussi demandé de m'informer de l'avancée de votre mission…

- Dites-lui que pour l'instant nous avons fait chou blanc. Mais je tiens une piste, et je ne la lâcherais pas.

- Bien.

---------------

- PAPAAAAAAAAAA y'a quelqu'un qu'a frappé à la porte !

- Hum ? Ok, j'arrive…

Le Major Maes Hughes se leva lentement de son siège, torturé par une violente migraine (mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepté le fait que cette douleur était causée par son petit bout'd'chou favori qui passait son temps à crier en courant partout), traversa le vestibule et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Oh ! Ed ! Al ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez à Central ?

------------------

Grâce à de longues explications, pendant lesquelles les frères Elric s'étaient vus offert plusieurs tasses de thé et divers gâteaux, Hughes fut mis au courant de la situation.

- Hum, déclara-t-il en laissant tomber une énième aspirine dans son thé, tandis qu'Elysia prenait d'assaut les genoux métalliques d'Al. En gros, vous vous êtes faits berner… Qu'en pense Roy ?

- Le colonel ? Il pense à un complot au sein de l'armée…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est amené à penser ça, remarqua le Major en se levant avec difficultés.

- Non, attends, j'y vais ! s'exclama Al, dans un élan de bonne volonté.

Il se leva, déposa Elysia sur les genoux d'Ed, prit d'autorité la théière des mains de Hughes et partit vers la cuisine. Hughes se rassit avec une grimace de douleur et recueillit sa fifille adorée qui avait fui des genoux du blond (peut-être parce celui-ci avait eu la très spirituelle idée de raconter au petit être qu'il était un méchant loup et qu'il allait la dévorer toute crue).

- Ta femme n'est pas là ? demanda Ed, examinant les traces de griffures que lui avaient infligées la petite terrifiée.

- Non… ma belle-sœur est malade – plus que moi – et elle est partie s'occuper d'elle… Je garde Elysia tant que je suis malade, mais ensuite, il faudra que je retourne travailler… Gracia veut que j'engage une baby-sitter, mais comment pourrais-je abandonner mon petit trésor adoré entre les mains d'une inconnue ?

Al revint à ce moment-là et resservit toutes les tasses en thé. Dès qu'il se fut rassis, il fut de nouveau assailli par la petite tandis qu'une idée germait lentement dans le crâne douloureux de Hughes.

- Eh ! Vous ne pourriez pas me la garder pendant la journée ?

Alphonse ne répondit pas et se tourna vers son frère, attendant sa réaction. Ed secoua la tête.

- Franchement, non… on ne peut pas. Tu nous as bien regardé ? On n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'une toute petite fille comme elle…

- Ze suis pas si petite que ça, protesta Elysia en fronçant le nez.

- Non, c'est non. Désolé, Hughes, tu n'as qu'à chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

- Moi, je veux bien m'occuper d'elle, frérot… tenta Al d'une petite voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui (sauf Elysia qui était bien trop occupée à renverser sa petite tasse de thé sur la moquette).

- C'est génial, Al ! s'exclama Hughes en soulevant Elysia du sol et en la reposant sur les genoux de l'armure. C'est pas bien, Elysia, tu fais de la peine à ton papa… que va penser maman en rentrant quand elle verra cette vilaine tâche ?

Mais Elysia lui fit un sourire made in elle et des étoiles apparurent aussitôt dans les yeux du Major.

- Oooooh, elle est trop mignoooooonne !

- Al, commença Ed par-dessus les exclamations de Hughes. Tu es sûr que…

- Comme ça, je ferais quelque chose de mes journées, frérot. Toi, tu es militaire, tu as donc du temps à passer au QG, mais moi, pendant ce temps…

Ed ne répondit rien. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte que, pendant qu'il subissait les mauvaises plaisanteries du colonel, Alphonse ne faisait que l'attendre et l'attendre… assis sur l'une des petites chaises en plastiques qui parsemaient les couloirs du QG. Il vaudrait cent fois mieux pour lui qu'il passe ses journées dans une maison accueillante, à s'amuser avec la petite.

- Alors ? C'est oui ?

- Bien sûr, Al.

A cet instant, Edward fut persuadé que, si l'on pouvait voir les expressions d'Al sur cette armure, il rayonnerait de bonheur.

* * *

Désolée… Désolée ! Ce chapitre est un peu court (en même temps, personne ne le lira sauf ceux que je forcerais, hein Neir ? Lily ? donc tout le monde s'en fout qu'il soit court…), mais c'est parce que le prochain sera trèèès intéressant, et je veux vous faire mariner un peu… On va enfin commencer à entendre parler des rumeurs qui circulent sur le colonel… muahaha… Mais faut pas croire, qui aime bien châtie bien, c'est pour ça que mon pauvre Roy va s'en prendre plein la gueule…

Je serais extrêmement honorée si vous preniez un peu de votre précieux temps pour me poster une review…

A très bientôt !


	3. Rumeurs et saoulage de gueules

Tout d'abord, merci de vous être donné la peine d'arriver jusqu'au chapitre 3. Si si, ça me fait plaisir, énormément ! Et un énorme merci à mes quelques reviewers ! Dans mes bras ! Et bonne année ! Je vous adore! (se laisse un peu emporter) Holà, faut que j'arrête le saké...

Ensuite, eh bien… que dire ? Ce chapitre est l'un de ceux qui j'attendais avec impatience d'écrire… Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous en avais déjà un peu parlé à la fin du 2…

Disclaimer : toujours pareil, les personnages appartiennent à Madame Hiromu Arakawa.

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Chapitre 3 : les rumeurs

Une semaine était passée. Le Major Hughes s'était un peu remit de sa mauvaise grippe et avait reprit son poste au QG, au grand soulagement du colonel dont le travail s'en était trouvé allégé. Falman s'était un peu reprit en main et remit au boulot ; Havoc, quant à lui, continuait ses pauses-cafés régulières. Alphonse remplissait à merveille le rôle de baby-sitter d'Elysia. Ed, lui, passait ses journées entières au QG, pour généralement n'échanger que quelques mots avec les militaires. Le reste du temps, il s'ennuyait ferme. Heureusement que Hughes, à qui le travail ne plaisait pas plus que ça, faisait souvent des pauses frauduleuses pour le rejoindre et se tailler une bavette.

Roy travaillait toujours sur l'histoire du « dossier inexistant », mais personne ne semblait être au courant de l'évolution de ses recherches. Et puis, un soir, peu avant l'heure de fermeture des bureaux, le colonel convoqua Edward dans son bureau.

- _Il me convoque_ ? Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! fulmina Ed quand Hughes vint lui apprendre la nouvelle. Ca fait une semaine que je poireaute dans ses fichus bureaux, et il se donne _enfin_ la peine de m'expliquer ce qui se trame !

Devant tant d'agacement à l'égard du colonel, le Major se contenta de rigoler doucement.

- Oui eh bien, puisqu'il te convoque _enfin_, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'y aller…

Ed ne se le fit pas répéter et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'office du colonel dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Roy ne prit pas la peine de protester se contenta d'un soupir fatigué tandis que le jeune alchimiste se laissait tomber sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau.

- Alors ? commença Ed avec une pointe (en fait, pas qu'une pointe ! lol) d'intolérance dans la voix. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- …Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te satisfaire à 100, FullMetal… je ne sais moi-même pas tout. Mais j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que quelque chose se prépare, et que cela risque de ne pas être bon pour mes hommes en mission sur le terrain. Tu m'as bien dit que ton frère et toi étiez dans l'Est quand vous avez reçu ce faux télégramme ?

- …Oui, répondit le blond, un peu refroidi par le ton placide du colonel.

- Eh bien, mes hommes y sont aussi… Je pense que celui qui vous a envoyé ce message voulait tout simplement vous éloigner de la zone. Et pas pour le bien général, cela va de soi.

- … Et vous avez passé toute une semaine à plancher pour en arriver à cette conclusion évidente ?

- J'apprécierais assez que tu me laisses finir… Ca, je l'ai pensé dès que tu m'as dit avoir été lancé sur une affaire inexistante. Mais j'ai d'abord attendu la confirmation du lieutenant qu'elle ne vous avait rien envoyé, ce qui a pris deux jours. Quand on est en mission de haut niveau, on est difficile à joindre, sois logique. Alors, et seulement à partir de là, j'ai pu me lancer dans des recherches dignes de ce nom, mais seulement en heures supplémentaires, parce que je n'ai pas qu'une affaire à traiter à la fois ! Et puis… j'admets avoir un peu oublié ta présence…

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, un sourire doucereux s'installa sur le visage du colonel.

- Je ne m'en suis souvenu que ce matin, en entendant cet imbécile de Hughes hurler dans les couloirs « allons allons, te fais pas de bile ! un jour, tu grandiras ! » alors qu'il était censé travailler comme un damné. Je me suis alors dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je te mettes au courant, et nous y voilà.

- Je vois. Et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant, rien. Je vais juste attendre tranquillement que mes hommes mènent leur mission à bien, maintenant qu'ils sont prévenus du danger. Pourquoi cette question, FullMetal ? Tu aurais voulu voler à leur secours ? Si tu es assez petit pour que le vent te soulève et que tu puisses effectivement t'envoler, je doute que tu ne sois de taille face à leurs ennemis…

- Une bouchée pour maman… une bouchée pour papa… une bouchée pour Al… Bravo ! Tu as tout fini !

Alphonse posa le bol vide sur la table et se redressa, tendant l'oreille. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de son frère.

_Ridicule !_ pensa-t-il, secouant son heaume. _Ed est au QG en ce moment, il est à des dizaines de kilomètres…_

--------------------

Ed sortit à grands pas du bureau du colonel dans lequel ce dernier riait aux éclats et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces. Sous le choc, la plaque de verre montée sur la porte se descella et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Pas de chance, sans la vitre, le rire du colonel était parfaitement audible depuis le couloir, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du FullMetal.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que…

Edward se retourna d'un coup, furibond.

- Oohlà… Calme-toi… Tu es tout rouge, fit Hughes avec un rire nerveux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a du te parler de ta taille, non ?

Falman et Havoc arrivaient eux aussi, intrigués par tout ce boucan.

- J'en ai marre de ce vieux… J'le supporte plus ! grommela Ed tandis que Hughes remettait la vitre à son emplacement d'origine. Il se la joue avec ses grades, mais…

- Allons, allons ! fit Havoc en lui envoyant une tape dans le dos. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est sortir avec nous, ce soir.

- Oh oui ! Ed, viens avec nous, on va bien rigoler.

- Hein ? quoi ? Où ça ?

- A « La licorne bleue » fit Hughes avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est un bar, précisa Falman, avec un sourire identique.

- Le meilleur de tous, renchérit Havoc, arborant exactement le même sourire que ses deux acolytes.

- Euh… commença Ed d'une voix peu assurée. Mais, Al attends et…

- Allons, ne proteste pas, Ed ! J'ai prévenu Alphonse ce matin qu'on allait rentrer un peu tard, le rassura Hughes tandis que Falman et Havoc attrapaient le blond chacun par un bras et le soulevaient pour l'emmener de force.

---------------------

Après s'être fait traîner sur 500 mètres, Ed finit par capituler et se laissa tomber sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui se situaient devant le bar. Il jeta un œil autour de lui tandis que les autres passaient commande. La Licorne Bleue était une taverne miteuse et sombre, qui accueillait une population d'habitués rigolards ou qui discutaient entre eux d'un air sombre, comme si le suicide était leur prochaine étape de la soirée.

- Et toi, Ed ? Ed ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Euh… Je sais pas, moi… un verre d'eau ?

S'ensuivirent plusieurs rires gras qui fusèrent autour du jeune alchimiste.

- De l'eau ? Ed, on t'a pas emmené ici pour que tu boives ça ! répliqua Hughes. Allez, Tessie... sert-lui un scotch fit-il a l'attention d'une serveuse outrageusement maquillée qui répondit avec un sourire grinçant.

- Mais… je suis mineur ! protesta Ed, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Une seconde plus tard, un verre d'alcool se posait devant lui.

- Pfff, mineur ou pas, vous avez bien mérité votre boisson, aujourd'hui, fit Havoc en sirotant son saké.

- Ouais… à ma première cuite, je n'avais guère que 12 ans, après tout… continua Falman, avalant son scotch par gorgées. Et puis, renchérit-il, après tout, les règles sur l'alcool contiennent une faille que…

- N'empêche, vous voulez me dépraver ou quoi ? marmonna Ed tandis qu'en fond, Falman exposait aux yeux de tous sa science intarissable.

- Allez, Ed… souris un peu ! Tu vas voir, cette boisson va faire de toi un homme, un vrai ! lui répondit Hughes tout en rajoutant une aspirine à son whisky.

- Et si j'ai pas envie d'être un homme, un vrai ?

- T'as pas envie de grandir ?

Hughes évita de peu de se retrouver avec une cicatrice en forme d'automail sur le crâne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Havoc, qui avait surpris la conversation, et qui n'était pas du tout intéressé dans les déblatérations de son collègue sur l'alcool, se mit à penser tout haut.

- Hum… Après tout, c'est quoi, être un homme, un vrai ?

- C'est fonder une famille ! s'exclama Hughes en trouvant là une occasion en or pour ressortir ses photos.

Derrière lui, Falman avait d'un coup changé de sujet et récitait à présent la définition du dictionnaire du mot « homme ». Ed commençait à comprendre qu'il aurait dû fuir à toutes jambes quand Havoc avait commencé à parler de sortir. Passer des heures en compagnie de collègues fatigués qui s'enivrent en philosophant sur la vie ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Pour tromper son ennui, il tenta une gorgée de scotch, et le regretta bien vite, la gorge en feu.

- Ou peut-être que ça veut dire réussir sa vie, comme le colonel… Regarde : il a des grades, des nanas à foison…

Devant des paroles si dures à entendre, Havoc (qui était déjà bien éméché) fondit en larmes sur le bar, tandis que Hughes lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos d'un air grave.

- En parlant du colonel, j'ai entendu de drôle de choses… commença Falman. Aussitôt, Havoc sécha ses larmes et se redressa. Ed, que la conversation commençait tout juste à intéresser, surprit une petite lueur dans les yeux de ses collègues. _Et maintenant… la séance ragot _soupira-t-il en lui-même. _En même temps, si c'est sur le colonel, ça peut se révéler intéressant…_Un sourire sadique s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il s'imaginait faire un odieux chantage au colonel. _Aha… je vais le voir ramper à mes pieds, depuis le temps que j'en rêve…_

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres, qui avaient tous l'air de conspirateurs, s'étaient mis à chuchoter entre eux.

- Oui… j'en ai entendu de belles, reprit Falman tout bas. Il paraîtrait que… le colonel porte des lentilles.

- NON ! s'exclama Havoc, sous le coup de la surprise, tandis qu'Ed commençait à penser que, finalement, c'était pas si mauvais que ça, l'alcool.

- Allons, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte… Si Roy portait des lentilles de contact, il me l'aurait dit, je suis son meilleur ami, fit Hughes, septique.

Falman se redressa et prit un air neutre et détaché.

- Moi, ce que j'en dis… C'est ce que j'ai entendu, c'est tout.

- Et bien, moi… commença Havoc. Aussitôt, ses deux compères se re-penchèrent en avant et la lueur se ralluma dans leurs yeux. Et bien moi… j'ai entendu dire par ma cousine, qui travaille dans le QG Est… Vous vous souvenez qu'on était affecté là-bas, avant… Eh bien, il paraîtrait que ma cousine a surprit une conversation entre deux officiers, et l'un deux disait qu'il avait un ami, qui, une fois, en allant aux toilettes, avait entendu une conversation qui s'y tenait… et que ces militaires-là racontaient que… le colonel était… gay.

Ed avala de travers sa gorgée de scotch et se mit à tousser violemment sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Falman ouvrit de grands yeux (on sait combien c'est rare chez lui d'ouvrir ses yeux), quant à Hughes, il eut un instant de stupeur, puis éclata de rire tout en donnant de grandes claques dans le dos d'Edward.

- Ha ha ha ! Sacré Roy, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. C'est tout à fait son genre, ce n'… Ed, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ed leva une main tremblante pour lui dire que oui et porta sa deuxième à sa gorge, reprenant son souffle avec difficultés.

- Eh bien ! C'est cette histoire qui te met dans un tel état ? Tu es tout rouge…

_Laisse-moi tranquille, vieux croûton_, pensa furieusement le blond. Heureusement pour lui, Hughes se retourna bientôt et se re-pencha en avant. Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt.

- Eh bien, entre vous et moi… il me semble que, ma femme, venant un jour au QG m'apporter un dossier oublié, avait entendu deux soldats parler entre eux, et le premier racontait à l'autre que, quand il était affecté dans l'Est, il avait entendu de drôle de bruits courir, et que…. Eh bien, qu'il avait entendu la même rumeur que toi, mon vieux Havoc.

- Alors… c'est vrai ? murmura Falman d'un air perfide.

- Eh bien… peut-être bien.

- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de lui demander, fit Havoc.

Les autres se redressèrent.

- Quelle fantastique idée ! Tu t'en occupes ?

- Euuh… Ecoutez, il y a probablement un autre moyen.

Et ils se re-penchèrent.

- Voilà, fit Havoc. Il passe son temps à vanter ses nombreux rendez-vous galants, mais on ne l'a encore jamais vu avec l'une de ses conquêtes !

- Hooooooo, firent les deux autres en chœur, tout en acquiescant.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Hughes.

- Attendez… une fois, je l'ai vu avec une fille, pourtant… au nouvel an de l'armée, il y a deux ans, s'exclama Falman.

- C'était sa mère.

- Ooh, je vois.

- Bref, reprit Havoc. Tant qu'on l'aura pas vu avec une fille, on ne pourra pas être sûrs.

- Attendez ! intervint soudain Ed.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Le blond déglutit un coup avant de s'exprimer.

- Hem… Il y a un truc qui cloche. Il me semblait que le colonel piquait toujours ses conquêtes à Havoc ?

Falman et Hughes se tournèrent vers le dénommé qui s'était effondré sur le bar et dont les épaules étaient secouées de sanglots violents.

- Eh bien… fit Hughes. Si ça se trouve, Havoc se débrouille tout seul pour que ses copines le quittent, il n'a pas besoin d'aide… Et Roy pourrait s'en vanter, pour se créer une nouvelle couverture… De plus, quand une jeune femme est là et nous aussi, il lui fait toujours du charme, mais c'est sûrement pour nous tromper…

- Allons, Havoc… Allons, mon vieux… fit Falman d'un air sombre en lui tapotant amicalement le dos. Donne-lui un autre saké, Tessie.

Le saké se posa devant Havoc qui se redressa, l'avala d'une traite puis renifla un bon coup.

- On pourrait lui tendre un piège, proposa Hughes. On pourrait lui présenter une fille (il a tellement d'admiratrices, ça devrait être facile à trouver). Il lui ferait du charme, la fille voudrait sortir avec lui, mais on resterait toujours avec eux. Au bout d'un moment, il n'en pourra plus si… si cette rumeur est vraie. Il craquera et la repoussera, inventant une excuse bidon. Et là, on saura.

Tous se firent des clins d'œil.

- Génial !

- Oui, c'est du génie !

- Effectivement, c'est pas bête, mais… vous croyez que je pourrais être là ? tenta Ed d'une voix mal assurée.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec stupéfaction.

- Tssst tss, c'est pas pour les jeunes, répondit Havoc en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Qui c'est qui disait que je devais devenir un homme, un vrai ?!? protesta Ed en se recoiffant.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? siffla perfidement Hughes.

A sa grande horreur, Ed se sentit rougir.

- Bah… voir le colonel manipulé et ridiculisé, depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! expliqua-t-il en essayant d'allumer la petite lueur de conspiration dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il réussit, puisque Havoc éclata de rire puis lui envoya une claque dans le dos.

- Bien dit ! Vous voulez que jvous dise, Ed ? Z'êtes quelqu'un de bien, au fond.

- « Au fond » ? répéta Ed en fronçant le nez devant l'haleine nauséabonde du sous-lieutenant.

- Alors, ça marche ? fit Hughes en tendant ses deux mains. On prête serment ?

Tous approuvèrent et se serrèrent les mains.

- Mais alors, si c'est vrai… Si ça se trouve il est amoureux de toi, Hughes ! fit Falman.

Havoc se retourna vers le Major et aurait juré voir une lueur malsaine apparaître dans son regard (ça fait deux lueurs lol, ils ont de grands yeux).

- Si ça se trouve… murmura-t-il.

- Ou bien… d'Edward ! s'exclama Havoc.

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant le colonel à ses pieds, le suppliant de ne rien dire, et lui qui dégustait enfin sa revanche…

_Ahaha… Prépare-toi, Mustang, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir… Ma vengeance sera terrible !_

* * *

Yoplà, le chapitre 3 est terminé ! Ahlàlà, qu'est-ce que j'ai rigolé en l'écrivant ! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le début, mais une fois dans le bar… Et vive les rumeurs ! 

Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser… Dans le chapitre 4, ça va enfin commencer à bouger un peu, pour l'instant, l'intrigue est bloquée…

Ce serait sympa de me laisser une petite review… Allez, si vous le faîtes, jvous ferais une dédicace au prochain chapitre… et sinon, je raconterais à tout le monde ce qu'on raconte sur vous… (petite lueur qui s'allume dans l'œil)

Ah, et au fait, si vous avez des idées débiles qui vous trottent dans la tête, mais que vous ne savez pas comment les mettre dans une fic, vous pouvez m'en faire part, puisqu'à la base, j'écris cette fic juste pour pouvoir caser tous mes ptits délires !

A bientôt !


	4. Départ vers de nouveaux horizons

Et me revoilà, chers amis, pour un 4e chapitre riche en émotions ! (j'm'y crois, là , j'm'y crois à fond… enfin, bref… XD )

Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir des reviewers que je vais leur répondre rapidement et personnellement. En plus, je leur avais promis de leur dédicacer ce chapitre, il me semble…)

Serleena : ma première revieweuse ! Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir laissé une review pour chaque chapitre, ça me remplit de joie !!!

Lilou-chan : qui m'a aussi laissé trois reviews, et qui semble apprécier mon travail… Même remarque : merci, j't'adore, vive toi… merci, merci !!! XD

Sam-star : à toi aussi, merci… Et voilà la suite !

Ichigo-loveuse : qui m'a laissé deux reviews… Pour l'idée du canular avec un Ed déguisé… C'est pas mal du tout comme idée, mais comme ça a déjà été fait plusieurs fois… Et je ne pense même pas qu'ils auront besoin d'un canular pour enfin savoir avant la fin de la fic… XD Mais si d'autres me proposent la même idée, je la reconsidérerais ! Merci pour tes reviews, merci de lire ma fic… et continue à me proposer tes idées délirantes !

Dracosplendens : j'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes en recopiant ton pseudo… Voilà le chapitre 4, fraîchement importé de mon ordi, j'espère que tu l'aimerais autant que les autres… Pour le yaoi, euh… oui, bien sûr… dans pas trop longtemps, mais je rappelle que ce sera du trèèèès très soft ! XD vraiment pas grand-chose, mais je vais bien me marrer en l'écrivant, et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire !

Didilove37 : Merci pour ta review ! Et profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre.

Enfin, la dernière : Darkan : C'est probablement ta review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir… XD Je pensais pas que j'arriverais vraiment à faire rire les gens autant que moi je me marre en écrivant mes délires sur les rumeurs qui circulent sur le colonel… J'espère que mes prochains chapitres te feront autant rire ! (si c'est pas le cas, tu as le droit de me mentir… XD )

Je dédie donc ce chapitre aux personnes citées précédemment. And now, enjoy !

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Chapitre 4 : Départ vers de nouveaux horizons

Finalement, Ed avait réussi à boire tout son scotch, et Tessie avait re-remplit son verre par quatre fois de suite (il en aurait bien reprit encore, ce jeune dépravé, mais Hughes, qui restait inexplicablement sobre, l'en empêcha). Ils se quittèrent devant La Licorne Bleue vers 3h du matin, après moult discussions philosophiques sur la vie, la mort, l'alcool et les femmes. Havoc et Falman étaient partis en chantant à tue-tête, bras dessus bras dessous et d'une démarche incertaine, tandis que Hughes avait arrêté un taxi pour les ramener, lui et Edward, dans sa maison de banlieue où les attendait Alphonse. Edward était allé se coucher dans un état second, la tête encore pleine de projets pour faire souffrir le colonel.

C'est donc avec une sacrée gueule de bois que le FullMetal Alchemist retourna au QG le lendemain, aux côtés d'un Hughes souriant et parfaitement en forme.

- Mais comment tu fais… grimaça Ed en se frottant les tempes.

- Ahaaaa, c'est une excellente question ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens à qui je le dirais, mais après tout, tu n'es pas n'importe qui….

Hughes se mis soudainement à chuchoter, bien qu'ils soient les seuls dans l'escalier.

- Eh bien voilà… Mon secret, c'est _l'aspirine_… et, pour illustrer ses dires, il sortit de sa poche une boîte métallique noire, qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant aux yeux du blond une colonie entière de petits comprimés blancs. J'ai découvert ça pendant ma mauvaise grippe, poursuivit le Major avec malice, et depuis, je ne m'en sépare plus.

- Génial… allez, file m'en une, exigea Ed en tentant en vain d'attraper la boîte que Hughes tenait hors de sa portée.

- Tututt, c'est pas pour les petits…

--------------

Un cri résonna dans tout le QG, ravivant d'un coup les migraines de Falman et d'Havoc qui avaient presque réussi à les oublier. Tous deux se recroquevillèrent de douleur dans un même geste.

- C'est pas vrai… Ils sont obligés de faire tout ce boucan ? fit Havoc en écrasant dans son poing un verre de café qui agonisa dans un chuintement horrible pendant que son contenu se répandait sur la moquette.

- Au moins, on est prévenus de leur arrivée, on risque pas de les louper…

----------------

La matinée se fit longue. Le moindre bruit d'une feuille de papier froissée à l'autre bout du QG faisait grincer à l'unisson les dents de trois des subalternes du colonel Mustang. Hughes faillit se faire assassiner à deux reprises parce qu'il s'était mis à siffloter innocemment. Une vingtaine de cafés perdirent tragiquement la vie, avalés sans pitié par un Havoc aux traits tirés qui, de surcroît, fumait trois cigarettes en même temps, et jamais le bruit des pas du colonel dans les couloirs ne fut plus haï par le FullMetal que ce jour-là.

Après l'épreuve quasi insurmontable du repas de midi, avec tous les bruits de conversations et de couverts, la petite troupe s'était retrouvée convoquée chez le colonel, alors que la migraine (presque) générale atteignait son apogée.

Mais l'air grave de Mustang les empêcha de protester de quelque manière que ce soit.

- On vient de me faire passer un message, leur expliqua-t-il lentement. Ceux que j'avais envoyés en mission dans l'Est ont disparu il y a de cela trois jours. C'est de mauvaise augure, et je pense que cela pourrait se révéler très, très grave pour vos collègues. Je vais dire les choses simplement. Vous quatre, sans exception, allez me suivre dans l'Est. Nous allons tirer cette affaire au clair. Hughes, je te charge de nous trouver un endroit ou dormir pendant notre séjour. Nous ne serons que cinq.

- Si je peux me permettre, colonel, tenta Havoc en murmurant, histoire de ne pas brusquer son pauvre crâne encore plus, si on est que cinq… euh… ça ne risque pas d'être difficile ?

- Bien sûr que ça le sera… Seulement, je refuse de mettre le führer au courant. Je n'ai pas confiance en nos supérieurs… De plus, je ne suis pas persuadé que nous aurons vraiment besoin de renforts. Si nous travaillons dans un bon esprit d'équipe, et avec intelligence, cela devrait être vite réglé. D'autres questions ?

- Pourrait-on savoir en quoi consistait la mission du lieutenant Hawkeye et de ses hommes ? murmura Falman, à l'image de son collègue.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Bien ! Je vous donne quartier libre pour cet après-midi : rentrez chez vous, prenez du repos, et préparez vos bagages. N'emportez que le strict minimum, cela va de soi. Nous prendrons le train de 6h45 demain matin et voyagerons toute la journée.

Sur ces mots, la réunion prit fin, et tous rentrèrent (avec soulagement pour trois des militaires) chez eux. Ed rentra avec Hughes et expliqua la situation à son frère.

- Je suis désolé, Al… avec cette histoire, je vais devoir te laisser seul pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ed, c'est tes obligations en tant qu'alchimiste d'état… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me pose pas de problème. J'attendrais votre retour en prenant soin d'Elysia !

- Gracia ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, renchérit Hughes qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant sa fille contre lui, totalement anéanti par l'idée d'une séparation qui pourrait être longue. Une fois de retour, elle t'aidera à s'occuper de mon petit trésor…

- Oui… je serais bien, ici. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Nii-san, pense plutôt à toi et sois très prudent. Si tu me reviens amoché…

- J'imagine que tu me feras passer un sale quart d'heure ! grimaça Ed.

- Allons, frérot, je ne suis pas notre maître…

--------------------

Le lendemain, Edward et Hughes retrouvèrent les autres vêtus en civils sur le quai de la gare. Falman les salua avec un sourire. Havoc, lui, semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, et tirait sur sa cigarette d'un air absent. Le colonel les rejoignit bientôt, faisant une tête d'enterrement.

- Eh bien, Roy ! s'exclama Hughes en lui administrant une grande claque dans le dos. Tu as les traits tirés… T'as pas bien dormi ?

- Hummm, lui répondit le Flame Alchemist avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oooh, je vois… fit Hughes tandis que des étoiles de mauvaise augure apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Tu as besoin d'un remontant…

Rapide comme l'éclair, il dégaina l'une de ses innombrables photos d'Elysia.

- Regaaaarde ! Là c'est hier soir, avec Al, elle jouait aux petits chevaux… N'est-elle pas trop choupiiiiiiiiii ?!?

Roy se contenta d'un soupir, puis dévia habilement le sujet de conversation.

- Tu nous as trouvé un endroit où dormir ?

- Oui, répondit Hughes en rangeant sa photo d'un air soudainement si sérieux qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose. Je nous ai trouvé un hôtel pas trop cher où nous serons bien… Le patron n'est pas du genre curieux, et puis, il m'a fait une réduction…

- Bien. Bon, on va embarquer. Voici vos tickets…

Après avoir procédé à la distribution des tickets, ils montèrent tranquillement s'installer. Personne ne sembla remarquer que Hughes gardait un sourire en coin depuis sa conversation avec le colonel…

--------------------

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils roulaient. Havoc, Falman et Hughes avaient eu le temps d'épuiser tous les sujets de conversation éventuels, mais ni Ed ni Roy n'avaient ouvert la bouche depuis le départ. Ed, pour une fois, ne passait plus son temps à imaginer divers moyens de faire souffrir le colonel avec ce qu'il avait apprit, mais s'inquiétait à présent pour son frère.

_Après tout, il n'a que 14 ans… Il donne l'impression d'être fort, dans cette armure, mais peut-être qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'occuper d'une petite fille comme Elysia pendant tout ce temps… C'est vrai qu'avec moi comme frère, il est habitué à chaperonner quelqu'un, mais je suis doute de même beaucoup plus autonome que la petite… Et puis… Avec ce corps, il n'y a pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Peut-être que… peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte… Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu que je reste, j'aurais dû insister pour être sûr… S'il m'avait dit que ça le rendait triste, j'aurais envoyé Mustang au diable et serais resté à ses côtés._

Le blond soupira.

_Pourvu que Gracia rentre vite…_

Hughes n'avait rien perdu de la déprime du FullMetal. Ca allait bientôt faire une heure que ce dernier fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre avec un air sombre, probablement ressassant de mauvaises pensées.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de le divertir un peu. Et justement, Havoc et Falman était en train d'envisager un petit passage au wagon restaurant.

_Manger, voilà, quelle bonne idée ! Ca requinquerait n'importe qui !_

- Ed, fit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Viens manger un morceau avec nous.

Ed tourna lentement un regard voilé vers le Major, qui ne se laissa pas perturber et lui fit un clin d'œil et affirmant :

- T'as le cafard ? C'est qu't'as faim ! (petite dédicace à la Demoiselle d'Avignon… XD ) Ou bien que t'as besoin de voir l'une des ravissantes photos de ma délicieuse petite Elysiaaaaaaa, rajouta-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux, tandis que sa méchounette se balançait joyeusement.

------------

_Manger… pourquoi pas ? Ca me changerait les idées._

- Ok, je viens, répondit Ed en se levant. Mais tu peux ranger tes photos.

- Génial ! jubila Hughes, fier de son coup. Et toi, Roy, tu ne veux pas venir ? Youhou, Roooy ! Je te parle !

Ed jeta un œil au colonel. Celui-ci sembla émerger avec difficultés de ses pensées et se retourna vers Hughes d'un air absent.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Vous allez au wagon restaurant, c'est ça ? Hum, allez-y… je garde les sacs.

Hughes haussa les épaules et partit, accompagné de Falman et d'un Havoc à l'air satisfait, sans doute à l'idée de manger. Ed trottina pour les rejoindre (chibiiii ! chibi chibi chibi ! XD ) et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le wagon restaurant, d'où s'échappaient divers fumets très appétissants.

Dès qu'ils se furent assis à une table libre, après avoir rempli leurs plateaux de tous les plats du buffet sans exception, Havoc rengagea la conversation en faisant remarquer que la serveuse de nouilles était plutôt mignonne, et en se demandant à voix haute s'il avait une chance.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas, répondit Hughes en jetant un regard à la dérobée vers ladite serveuse. Tu sais que Roy n'est pas loin, il pourrait te la chourer avant même que vous n'ayiez vraiment fait connaissance… Quoiqu'il n'a pas l'air très dans son assiette, ces temps-ci…

- Il doit s'en faire pour le lieutenant Hawkeye et ses hommes, suggéra Havoc en séchant ses larmes de désespoir.

- Ou bien c'est autre chose… fit alors Falman sur un ton perfide.

Une lueur à présent bien connue s'alluma alors dans leurs yeux, et tous se penchèrent en avant, y comprit Ed qui cette fois ne voulait pas en rater une miette. Falman sorti alors de sa poche un petit carnet relié de cuir noir et le posa entre les plateaux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Hughes, mais Falman le coupa.

- Ce précieux carnet regroupe toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur notre supérieur…

La lueur se fit plus vive dans les yeux de chacun, et certains haussèrent même les sourcils plusieurs fois de suite.

- Eh bien, poursuivit lentement Falman, savourant son effet. Il circule certains bruits qui pourraient très bien expliquer son humeur laconique…

- Vas-y, vas-y ! le pressa Hughes, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Il tenta d'attraper le carnet, mais Falman l'avait déjà retiré de sa portée. Il l'ouvrit alors à une page dont le coin était plié.

- Eh bien, certains disent que… D'abord, vous vous souvenez de la rumeur dont nous avons parlé, l'autre soir, à la Licorne Bleue ?

- Quoi, celle comme quoi le colonel porterait des lentilles ? s'exclama Havoc, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'information. Oh oui, je m'en souviens, c'était vraiment une révélation qui m'a…

- Non, coupa Falman. L'autre.

Un « oooooooh » général se fit entendre autour de la table et quelques sourcils se re-haussèrent.

- Oui, on s'en souvient… intervint Ed. Alors ?

- Eh bien, certains disent que… vous êtes sûrs que vous vous en souvenez ?

- Bon, accouche ! s'énerva Hughes en pétant un câble.

- Eh bien… répéta Falman, cette fois un peu plus rapidement, tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers le Major. Certains disent que le colonel, notre supérieur… serait amoureux de toi, Havoc ! termina-t-il sur un ton dramatique tout en pointant ledit Havoc d'un doigt accusateur.

Plus un bruit ne s'entendait dans le wagon. Un ange passa tranquillement, se servit d'une part de gâteau aux cerises dans le buffet et s'éloigna d'un air nonchalant. Puis, doucement, les personnes présentes dans le wagon recommencèrent à bouger, et se mirent à chercher le fieffé coquin qui avait dérobé une part de gâteau sans la payer.

- Bref, poursuivit Falman sans prêter attention au scandale culinaire qui se déroulait en arrière-plan. On raconte que, s'il fait mine de te piquer tes conquêtes, c'est pour que tu ne voies plus que lui… … Havoc ? Eh, Havoc, tu te sens bien ?

Le dénommé ne s'était apparemment toujours pas remis de la nouvelle. La lueur de son œil avait disparu et semblait éteinte à jamais. Pâle comme un drap, il ouvrit lentement la bouche et parla d'une voix blanche :

- Euh… c'est quoi, ces rumeurs débiles ? C'est pas drôle si ça m'inclut dedans !

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est tout, conclut Falman en se redressant et en avalant d'un air noble une gorgée de jus de fruits multi vitaminé, riches en vitamines B3, B2, B5 etc et en fer, tandis qu'Ed et Hughes tapotait du même air sombre l'épaule du pauvre Havoc qui en avait laissé tomber sa cigarette.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'on dit, reprit Falman en se repenchant en avant. Les autres suivirent, y compris Havoc qui semblait s'être soudainement remit de son trouble psychologique (et sa lueur s'était même rallumée).

- En effet, on raconte aussi que le colonel Mustang serait allergique à la cerise !

Hughes se redressa d'un coup et démentit immédiatement cette supposition.

- Ridicule ! J'ai déjà entendu cette rumeur-ci, et je peux vous assurer que, quand il vient manger chez moi, Gracia lui sert toujours une salade de fruits riche en cerises, et c'est d'ailleurs son fruit préféré. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte, non plus…

Après quelques autres débats sur diverses rumeurs, ils mirent fin à cette discussion et repartirent en direction du wagon (sans oublier d'emporter des vivres). A leur arrivée, Roy avait toujours l'air aussi lointain et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

---------------

_Je redoute le pire… _

_J'ai peur que le lieutenant et les autres… j'ai peur qu'ils ne souffrent. J'ai peur de les avoir envoyés à une mort certaine…_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû leur confier cette mission… c'était trop dangereux. J'ai surestimé le lieutenant, et maintenant… Si jamais il leur arrivait quoique ce soit, je… je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'ai déjà fait tellement de conneries dans ma vie… Et voilà que je continue encore et toujours. C'était ridicule de les envoyer là-bas… Je n'aurais pas dû… non… Roy, tu es vraiment un imbécile…_

_Et maintenant, regarde ! Tu en emmènes d'autres avec toi, d'autres que tu conduis à une mort certaine… Hughes… il a une famille qui l'aime et qui a besoin de lui, il ne peut pas mourir… Havoc… j'aurais dû attendre au moins qu'il ait une copine qui dure, le pauvre… Falman… il lui reste encore tant de définitions à apprendre dans le dictionnaire ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir… Quant à FullMetal, il… il est si jeune ! Il a encore tant de choses à vivre, tant de choses à découvrir…_

_Vraiment, mon pauvre vieux Roy, tu deviens de plus en plus con avec l'âge… Tu causes de plus en plus de tracas et de morts… Et… tu n'as même pas le courage de mettre fin à ta vie, tu te réfugies derrière une excuse comme quoi tu veux rester et devenir généralissime pour « rattraper tes erreurs »… Parce en plus, tu es lâche… Oui, tu es lâche, trouillard, bête, et par-dessus tout tu…_

- Colonel, vous voulez un biscuit à la fraise ?

Roy se retourna en coup de vent, furieux, vers Havoc qui lui avait gentiment proposé de se substanter, l'interrompant ainsi dans un délire psychologique tragico-dramatique (lol chuis pas sûre que ça se dise…).

Pourtant, le sous-lieutenant ne recula pas devant le regard ardent du Flame Alchemist et continua à lui tendre le paquet de gâteaux.

Roy prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Non, Havoc, je ne veux pas de biscuit à la fraise… Maintenant, tu pourrais me laisser tranquille ?

Havoc rangea ses biscuits d'un air résigné.

- Ben, calmez-vous colonel, après tout… jvoulais juste être sympa, moi… _Et tenter désespérément de sauver mes pauses-cafés !_

Havoc se retourna vers les autres qui le fixaient comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser de rire. Falman sortit avec empressement un carnet noir de sa poche et se mit à y écrire frénétiquement, sous le regard interrogatif du colonel.

_Pfff… Vivement qu'on arrive et qu'on puisse se reposer à l'hôtel_, pensa Roy avec fatigue en se retournant à nouveau vers la vitre derrière laquelle la nuit commençait à tomber.

------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, ils posaient le pied sur le quai du village miteux dans lequel ils avaient atterri.

- Ouf ! Pas fâché d'être enfin arrivés ! soupira Edward en s'étirant.

- Oui, fit le colonel avec un sourire de soulagement. Bon, nous voici donc arrivés dans le village de Monikesi, dans lequel se trouve notre hôtel. La ville dans laquelle le lieutenant et les autres avaient l'ordre d'agir est la ville voisine : Irusa. Nous nous y rendrons demain. En attendant, direction l'hôtel ! Hughes ?

Le Major acquiesça, et son sourire en coin se raccrocha à ses lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à marcher devant les autres pour leur montrer le chemin.

-------------------------

- C'est ici !

- Wooaaah… se permit de s'exprimer le sous-lieutenant Havoc, soufflé par tant de médiocrité.

- Euh… Hughes… Tu… tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Tu as réservé des chambres _là-dedans_ ?

- Eh, je t'avais bien dit qu'on m'avait fait un prix, répondit Hughes à un Roy totalement désemparé.

Car l'hôtel devant lequel ils se tenaient n'avait rien d'un hôtel. A vrai dire, il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de minuscule auberge moisie et qu'on aurait pu croire désaffectée si un homme de grande taille et assez imposant ne venait d'en sortir, se dirigeant à présent droit vers eux.

- Ah, salut patron ! le salua Hughes en le gratifiant d'une chaleureuse poignée de main.

- C'était vous au téléphone ? Pour les deux chambres ? grommela le patron d'une voix si grave qu'elle était presque incompréhensible.

- Tout à fait ! sourit Hughes. Bon, on y va ?

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans l'endroit, craignant à tout moment qu'il ne s'effondre sur eux. Pour cette raison, Roy n'osait même pas laisser éclater sa colère contre son ami, qui rigolait dans sa barbe.

Après avoir réussit à escalader des escaliers raides et moisis sans qu'ils ne se désagrègent sous leur poids, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes dont Hughes possédait à présent les clés.

Deux clés.

- Hughes… commença le colonel, sentant une rage bouillir en lui. Combien de chambres as-tu…

- Eh bien, j'ai pris ce qui restait de libre, c'est-à-dire deux, répondit le Major en glissant l'une des clés dans sa serrure correspondante.

Il tourna la poignée et donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le battant grinça horriblement mais pivota, laissant les militaires catastrophés découvrir une chambre meublée uniquement d'un grand lit deux places.

- Hum… Evidemment, ce n'est pas de tout confort, mais… La déco est plutôt originale, non ? lança Hughes avec un grand sourire, pointant du doigt les tâches de moisissures de couleurs différentes qui recouvraient les murs et le plafond. Bien, poursuivit-il en laissant tomber la clé de la chambre dans la main du colonel. Ca, c'est votre chambre, à toi et à Ed…

- QUOI ?!? hurla Edward, comprenant soudain.

- Ben quoi ? (le sourire en coin était revenu à sa place, maintenant expliqué) Vous êtes deux hauts gradés, vous aurez plus de confort que nous, à trois dans un lit deux places… Ca risque d'être plutôt drôle… si les pieds du lit veulent bien tenir. Bon, alors, on vous laisse… Prenez vos aises !

Et Hughes disparut dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt suivit par Havoc et Falman qui jugèrent plus prudent de s'esquiver avant que la colère de leurs supérieurs n'éclate.

----------------

Roy laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et serra les poings.

- Eh bien, FullMetal… fit-il, tremblant de fureur. Je… te laisse choisir le côté du lit que tu veux.

- Parce que vous comptez qu'on dorme tous les deux dans ce lit pourri ? Il ne supportera peut-être même pas nos poids !

- Je crois bien que, pour ce soir, on n'a pas le choix. Tu peux toujours dormir sur le plancher si tu veux, je n'y voit aucun inconvénient…

- Plutôt crever… et vous laisser tout le lit ? Jamais !

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, choisit ! Et dès demain, je nous chercherais un autre hôtel. Mais pour cette nuit, il faut se résigner…

Edward ne répondit pas et s'assit lourdement sur le lit, quand un crac inquiétant se fit entendre. Roy jugea qu'il avait besoin d'air et sortit sur le pas de la porte.

Il y rencontra Havoc, qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, apparemment nullement troublé par le fait que Hughes se soit ainsi joué d'eux.

Roy soupira et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Puis il se tourna vers le sous-lieutenant et lui demanda d'une voix lasse :

- Havoc, dis-moi… Il te reste l'un de ces biscuits à la fraise ?

* * *

Mouahaha ! Encore un chapitre que j'attendais avec impatience et que j'ai adoré écrire ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé autant que moi… XD

C'est à partir de là que ça va devenir vraiment intéressant… Je ne sais pas encore si l'idée qui a lancé toute cette fic sera dès le prochain chapitre… J'en ai bien envie, mais faut aussi que je prenne mon temps pour pas le gâcher… (ahlàlà, pauvres petits personnages qui doivent subir de telles humiliations à cause de fans stupides comme moi… Gomenasai Roy, Edward-kun… Mais vous savez bien qu'au fond, j'vous aime… au fond, hein ! XD )

Enfin bon bref. Ce serait super sympa et super généreux de votre part si vous me laissiez une review… Et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre qui me tient beaucoup à cœur ! Allez, une ptite review… ça coûte rien…

A bientôt !


	5. Troubles nocturnes

Tadaaaaam ! Et voilà, chers amis, le chapitre 5 tant attendu ! (on y croit tous !) Avant de commencer, je vais rapidement répondre à vos reviews qui me remplissent toujours autant de joie (c'est dingue, ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'avoir du succès ! XD )

Dragonna : C'est trop gentil à toi d'adorer ma fic ! Merciiii ! Pour les rumeurs comme quoi Roy serait amoureux d'Ed, eh bien… Parfois, les choses les plus évidentes sont celles qu'on remarque le moins… XD Ils cherchent toujours les trucs les plus délirants sans vraiment réfléchir, ces cons, alors que c'est super simple : la preuve, nous, on a deviné… :p Autrement, ta suggestion est géniale, je vais la caser ! En ton honneur ! Et bonne lecture pour la suite !

Sam-star : C'est vraiment trop gentil, ce que tu dis… En fait… chuis pas dupe ! XD Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

Lapin bleu sans patte : J'adore ton pseudo… XD et j'adore ta review aussi !! Finalement, la plus morte de rire, c'est pas celle qui lit la fic de l'autre, c'est l'auteure qui lit les explications détaillées des méthodes de survie de la revieweuse morte de rire… Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné le tournis… Et si tu veux vraiment savoir, ce n'est pas mon idée entièrement puisque.. raah, c'est compliqué.. Disons qu'un soir, j'étais nerveuse, et y'avait une amie à moi… Et on a commencé à incarner Roy et Ed, et notre discussion épique a donné l'idée première de cette fic, qui sera dans le chapitre 6 ! D'ici-là, patience… Tout ça pour te dire que je ne suis pas seule à la base de cette fic, alors ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite, j'ai déjà des vergetures aux chevilles tellement elles enflent…

Lulu56 : Jamais je ne les laisserai se trouver un autre hôtel, rassure-toi… Ca casserait tout… Toutes les meilleures scènes de la chambre restent à venir ! XD Pauvre Roy… Pauvre Ed… devoir se supporter l'un l'autre une fois tous les six mois à Central, c'était déjà bien, et maintenant, je les colle ensemble dans un hôtel pourri… gniork gniork…

Lilou-chan : Voilà la suite ! Régale-toi :p Et merci pour ta review !

SilverDagger : Et comment ! RoyEd, c'est le meilleur de tous les couples ! ROYEDISTES EN FOOOORCE !! Tous avec moi, luttons dans la ligue RoyEdiste ! Luttons pour que leur amour soit révélé aux yeux de tous ! (ça fera beaucoup de cœurs brisés… Nan, Roy !!! Reviens, je t'aaaaaime ! Je rigolais ! Ed c'est qu'un chibi, après tout :p )

Et enfin, la dernière :

Ichigo-loveuse : Hello Ichigo ! Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Et pour la dédicace, franchement, c'était rien… Si tu veux, je recommence ! XD

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à une excellente revieweuse que j'adore : Ichigo ! Hip hip hip, Hourra pour elle !**

Tu vois, c'est facile… Tiens, je pourrais même dédicacer un chapitre par reviewer… Ca y est, j'ai des rêves de gloire… XD

Et maintenant, je me tais. Dégustez-bien !

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Chapitre 5 : première journée à Irusa et troubles nocturnes.

Après avoir défait leurs bagages, les militaires redescendirent dans une salle à manger tout aussi moisie que le reste de l'hôtel pour un repas redouté, mais qui s'avéra finalement délicieux et parfaitement cuisiné par le patron.

_Au moins une bonne chose_, songea Ed qui, à partir du moment où son estomac était heureux, se trouvait satisfait, quelque soit sa situation et même si, dans le cas présent, il devrait supporter pendant toute la nuit la présence du colonel à ses côtés.

Ils se quittèrent donc d'une un peu meilleure humeur devant les portes de leurs chambres.

- Je veux tout le monde debout à huit heures, ordonna le colonel d'une voix pâteuse. Et surtout, interdiction de discuter jusqu'à pas d'heure, hein, Hughes ? Je veux des hommes en forme demain, pas des morts-vivants.

- A vos ordres, colonel ! répondit Hughes dans un garde-à-vous qu'il agrémenta d'un clin d'œil.

Sur un dernier salut, tous rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Ed entra le premier dans la pièce miteuse et fonça dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'eau chaude. Quand il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, Roy se releva du lit où il s'était laissé tomber, se dirigea à son tour vers une douche bien méritée, et soupira en constatant que le FullMetal avait pris toute l'eau chaude.

_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait fait exprès…_ Mais, parce que de toutes façons il avait vu pire, et surtout parce qu'après une journée de voyage, un colonel se doit de se laver, il prit sur lui et se nettoya quand même. _Et puis, après tout, l'eau froide, c'est vivifiant._

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, il découvrit Edward accoudé à un balcon qui donnait sur la place du village, profitant d'un peu d'air frais. Roy le rejoignit et se mis à contempler les quelques lumières du village plongé dans la nuit.

- … Depuis quand il y a un balcon, dans cette… « chambre » ? fit finalement Roy après une demi-minute de silence.

- J'étais en train d'inspecter les traces de moisissures des murs, et je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait des rideaux qui masquaient une porte-fenêtre… et un balcon. Comme les rideaux étaient aussi d'une couleur assez conceptuelle, on ne les avait pas remarqués… répondit Ed d'un ton monocorde.

Cette explication sembla suffire au colonel qui se retourna et alla s'installer dans un coin du lit.

- Viens dormir, FullMetal… je ne veux pas d'un mioche fatigué sur les bras, demain.

Ed, trop fatigué pour répliquer, s'exécuta et referma la porte-fenêtre, après une dernière pensée pour son frère. Il s'en voulait toujours autant de l'avoir abandonné. Mais les regrets ne servaient à rien, il fallait aller de l'avant. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en prenant place dans le lit, résolument tourné vers le mur, tandis que Roy faisait de même de son côté.

Mais Roy était trop énervé et inquiet pour s'endormir, et, de toute façon, il avait toujours été un peu insomniaque. Il tenta de se contenir un moment, puis se relâcha avec soulagement quand il entendit un ronflement lui parvenir depuis l'autre bout du lit.

Le colonel se retourna sur le dos et commença à fixer le plafond.

_Demain, nous irons à Irusa et commencerons à enquêter sur la disparition du lieutenant…_

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la porte.

_J'espère qu'ils vont bien… _

Il repivota sur le dos.

_Je ne me le pardonnerais pas sinon…_

Il se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qui, comme par hasard, était moisi.

_Des fois je me dis que je n'aurais jamais, mais vraiment jamais dû entrer dans l'armée… Quel con j'ai été !_

Il se retourna vers la droite et aperçut la forme endormie d'Edward.

_Et il faut que je nous trouve un autre hôtel… Quel imbécile, ce Hughes ! J'aurais sa peau…_

Il se retourna à nouveau sur le dos.

------------

Ca faisait un moment qu'Ed se retenait à grand-peine d'envoyer un « URUSAI ! » bien placé au colonel, qui ne faisait que de remuer.

C'était insupportable.

_Oh non… j'espère qu'on va trouver un autre hôtel, parce que je ne peux pas dormir dans ces conditions ! Je vais finir par le buter…_

Ed avait beau tenter désespérément de se concentrer sur autre chose, les mouvements répétés du colonel le faisaient enrager au point de ne plus penser qu'à ça.

Puis, les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu lui revinrent en mémoire. En repensant à la première, sur ses supposées lentilles de contact, le blond se retint à grand peine de pouffer de rire.

Puis il en vint à penser à la suivante, et se figea.

_Oh non… et si c'était vrai ? quand je pense que… on est dans le même lit ! Hughes m'a bien eu sur ce coup-là, l'enfoiré… faut que je rappelle de le tuer aussi, une fois que le colonel sera fini…_

Puis une idée lui vint, une idée stupide. Il allait lui demander, tout bêtement ! Il allait enfin savoir ce qui perturbait des dizaines de soldats et d'officiers, il allait enfin savoir la vérité sur cette rumeur… et il serait aux premières loges !

_Oui… je vais lui demander, comme ça, si c'est vrai… et sa réaction le trahira ! Je suis génial !_

A cette pensée, un sourire sadique lui vint.

_Allez, j'y vais… c'est parti. Je vais accomplir un acte de bravoure héroïque, et tout le monde me vénèrera de l'avoir fait… Hughes va en avaler ses photos ! J'y vais. Maintenant !_

Mais Ed ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tandis que son estomac se nouait d'une façon étrange.

_Non… je peux pas. Nan mais franchement, vous me voyez, moi, Edward Elric, demander tranquillement à son supérieur si par hasard il ne serait pas… Non, je peux pas !_

Il sentit ses joues s'embraser rien qu'en s'imaginant posant la question cruciale au colonel Mustang.

Finalement, il parvint à trouver assez de courage pour se retourner vers Roy, et constata que celui-ci était dans sa phase « est retourné vers la porte » et lui tournait donc le dos.

Le jeune alchimiste re-pivota vers sa position initiale, et soupira doucement.

_Bah… tant pis. Je lui demanderais peut-être… une autre fois._

-----------------------------------------

Quand Ed ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut pour constater qu'il était seul dans le lit. Un rai de lumière passait sous la porte de la salle de bain d'où provenaient des bruits d'éclaboussures et éclairait faiblement la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune alchimiste se retourna sur le dos et s'amusa à essayer de prendre le plus de place possible dans le lit. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à son frère. Il en avait rêvé toute la nuit, sans être soulagé pour autant.

_Peut-être que je pourrais lui téléphoner aujourd'hui… Juste pour voir s'il va bien…_

Le colonel sortit de la salle de bain, déjà entièrement prêt à descendre prendre un petit déjeuner, et soupira en constatant qu'Edward était toujours étalé comme une loque sous les draps.

_Quel poids lourd, celui-là…_

- Bon, FullMetal, ce serait bien que tu te prépares rapidement… J'avais dit tout le monde debout à huit heures ! Rejoins-nous vite dans la salle à manger.

En toute réponse, Ed se retourna vers le mur en émettant un son signifiant clairement que le colonel, disons… « l'agaçait au plus haut point ». Quand il se retourna à nouveau, une minute plus tard, la pièce était vide. Après un nouveau soupir, il se décida enfin à se lever.

------------------------

Roy descendit les dangereux escaliers en serrant les dents, mais arriva au rez-de-chaussée sain et sauf. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle à manger, silencieuse et encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Une porte entrebâillée donnait sur la cuisine dans laquelle s'affairait avec joie le patron de l'endroit. Il adressa un sourire resplendissant de toutes ses dents tout aussi pourries que son hôtel au colonel quand il le vit. Roy répondit d'un vague signe de tête, tira une chaise et s'assit à la table à manger.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, bon sang… Il est déjà huit heures et quart ! Franchement, quelle équipe de…_

Il s'interrompit cependant dans ses pensées, probablement parce que, il avait beau se plaindre, il était souvent heureux d'avoir des subordonnés qui sachent aussi bien vivre que les siens, tout en restant compétents. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers le lieutenant Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda… Il angoissait toujours autant à leur sujet.

_Du calme, Roy…_ pensa-t-il en se giflant mentalement. _Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop émotif… Heureusement d'ailleurs que tu sais le cacher, sinon on peut parier que Hughes y verrait un terrain propice aux moquer…_

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il manqua de faire un bond d'un mètre de haut. En se retournant, il vit un Hughes encore endormi qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise à sa droite.

- Salut, Roy… Alors, cette nuit ? Bien dormi ? Leurs matelas sont pas mauvais, finalement, tu trouves pas ?

Roy jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre, surtout si on considérait la lueur louche qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de son meilleur ami (et vive les lueurs !!! XD )

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, les matelas ? Comme si la qualité des matelas m'intéressait…_

- Où sont les autres ?

- Oh, ils arrivent… ils avaient encore quelques trucs à faire…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Roy en se relevant. Je vous avais pourtant dit de vous lever _tôt_ ! Ils ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire ou quoi ? On est en mission, bon sang !

Mais Hughes attrapa la manche de son ami et le fit rasseoir de force.

- Je serais toi, je ne vanterais pas notre appartenance militaire dans le coin… commença-t-il en baissant la voix. Même si le patron est tout à fait sympa, discret et qu'on ne trouve pas moins curieux (tout ce qu'il l'intéresse, c'est la bouffe), les locataires des autres chambres pourraient nous entendre… Et jusque-là, je pensais qu'on était en mission incognito, que même le führer n'en savait rien… Si on ne fait pas attention, autant remettre nos uniformes tout de suite, histoire que tout le monde soit au courant, au lieu de nous balader en civils dans des pulls qui grattent…

Roy se sentit rougir de sa propre bêtise, mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si tu achètes des pulls de mauvaise qualité, Hughes… Mais tu as raison, je suis trop bête… Enfin, il faut dire qu'on a eu une journée assez éprouvant hier, et la nuit n'a pas été très reposante.

_Forcément, avec mes insomnies…_ pensa Roy, tandis que les pensées de Hughes tournaient à toute allure dans une direction bien différente. Le Major brûlait en effet d'envie de demander « ah bon ? Vous avez fait quoi, cette nuit ? Allez, tu peux bien avouer à ton vieux pote… », mais l'arrivée de Falman et Havoc l'en empêcha.

Après que le colonel ait râlé un coup contre ses subalternes, le patron déposa une assiette pleine de croissants et autres pâtisseries devant eux, et ils commencèrent à manger.

Au bout d'un moment, Falman s'adressa au patron, un peu surpris :

- Il n'y a pas d'autres locataires ? Pourquoi on est les seuls à manger ?

Roy se retourna vers Hughes, sentant lentement la rage monter en lui. S'ils étaient les seuls, pourquoi ne leur avait-il pris que deux chambres ? Mais le Major se contenta de lui sourire tandis que le patron répondait ;

- Hum… Disons que j'ai un autre locataire, qui a une chambre au dernier étage, mais il doit encore dormir… Et le reste des chambres est inutilisable. Il y a eu une espèce de séisme, il y a quelques mois…

Ce fut ce moment qu'Edward choisit pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en face d'Havoc et tendit la main vers une baguette de pain dont il déchira un bout.

- Vous voulez du lait, Edward ? proposa aimablement Havoc en lui tendant une bouteille d'un air innocent.

Il eut de la chance qu'Edward fut encore un peu endormi, puisque celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un « Je _dé-tes-te_ le lait !!!!!!!! » accompagné d'un regard noir, avant qu'il ne tende une main résolue vers une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il tenta d'ouvrir. Mais le bouchon ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire, et restait résolument agrippé au goulot.

Ed inspira un grand coup, tourna vigoureusement le bouchon et s'arracha la peau de sa paume gauche.

Il changea de main, inspira de nouveau, tourna et… hurla de rage.

Il coinça la bouteille entre des deux jambes pour la maintenir droite et prit le bouchon à deux mains. Toujours sans succès.

Il reposa la bouteille sur la table, se saisit d'une cuillère et tenta de faire sauter ledit bouchon. Qui résista.

Finalement, rouge de colère et de honte, et totalement conscient de tous les regards moqueurs posés sur lui, il renonça aux techniques primitives et claqua des mains. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser ses mains contre le bouchon et à le faire voler par alchimie, une nouvelle main attrapa la bouteille fautive. Edward releva les yeux vers Roy qui lui ouvrit alors la bouteille d'un geste vigoureux et nonchalant.

- L'alchimie ne doit servir que dans les cas où il n'y a aucune autre solution simple, FullMetal, tu devrais pourtant le savoir… Même lorsque l'orgueil t'empêche de demander aux adultes qui t'entourent, il faut agir avec responsabilité.

- C'est vrai, Ed, on connaît votre vraie valeur ! rajouta Havoc. Vous avez bien le droit d'avoir du mal avec un bouchon de jus d'orange, après tout.

Roy tendit la bouteille vaincue vers un Ed couleur tomate qui la repoussa en grommelant un « de toute façon, j'ai pas soif » qui ne trompa personne dans une ultime tentative de sauver la face. Roy haussa les épaules en souriant, puis se servit lui-même de jus d'orange, tandis que Hughes riait sous cape.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le petit déjeuner se termina.

-----------------------

Roy descendit les marches de la mairie d'un pas furieux. Décidemment, cette mission était très mal partie : ils rencontraient de nombreuses difficultés, et, au lieu d'arriver à les surpasser en gardant la tête froide, le colonel passait son temps à s'énerver. Ca ne devait pas être très agréable pour les militaires qui l'accompagnaient… Et lors d'une mission dangereuse, on n'avait pas besoin d'un officier qui pétait les plombs en permanence. Mais aussi, si Hughes voulait bien cesser de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas…

Il se promit d'essayer de faire des efforts tandis qu'il rejoignait le groupe de trois hommes et un adolescent qui l'attendaient en contrebas.

- Alors ? demanda rapidement Edward avec une voix étrange.

L'air incroyablement sombre du colonel lui donna à moitié sa réponse.

- Alors, il n'y a aucune autre auberge encore debout dans tout le village…

- Et si on prenait un hôtel en ville ?

- Ca, je m'y refuse. Ce ne serait vraiment pas prudent, surtout qu'à la base, c'est une mission incognito et qui doit rester très discrète, question de sécurité. En ville, les bruits courent trop vite.

- Et… dans un autre village aux alentours ?

Roy eut un sourire.

- Ce village semble être le seul à avoir été touché par le séisme… et au fond, ça m'arrange bien puisqu'il est par conséquent presque désert… Désolé, FullMetal, on dirait que tu vas devoir me supporter pendant encore un certain nombre de nuits.

Edward détourna vivement le regard, ignorant la chaleur qui inondait ses joues. Il avait envie de le tuer. Non, de les tuer tous. Et Hughes en premier. Lentement. Dans une grande souffrance. Seulement, il avait besoin d'une faveur de la part du colonel, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre le risque de se la voir refuser. Il devait donc contrôler sa colère… Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu appeler Al.

------------------------

Après l'étape de la mairie, ils prirent une espèce de ligne de bus qui faisait la navette entre Irusa et les villages qui l'entouraient. Les militaires se frayèrent un chemin entre les familles qui migraient en ville en abandonnant leur village détruit, emportant tous leurs meubles avec eux. Falman et Havoc réussirent miraculeusement à se trouver des places assises, tandis que Hughes squattait sans aucune gêne le rocking-chair appartenant à une famille en plein déménagement. Quant au colonel et à Ed, ils furent obligés de rester debout entre les tables, chaises et valises. Roy, pour garder son équilibre, saisit une lanière de cuir qui descendait du plafond à cet effet, mais Ed, trop petit pour en attraper une, valsa dans un fauteuil dès le démarrage.

Au premier virage, il se retrouva plaqué contre un secrétaire.

Au second, son front rencontra le barreau d'une chaise.

Au troisième, il se retrouva dans une position étrange et très inconfortable, coincé entre une horloge qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus et un tabouret, et il fut surpris de voir sa jambe juste devant son nez, sans comprendre comment elle était arrivée là.

Au quatrième, il fut fauché par une table basse et fit un plongeon en avant pour atterrir aux pieds du colonel. Il se releva rapidement et tenta une fuite digne vers l'autre bout du bus quand un bras passa devant lui et le plaqua en arrière contre une surface molle. En relevant les yeux, il s'aperçut avec horreur que la surface molle n'était autre que le colonel. Ed tenta de se dégager, mais Roy ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir.

- Reste-là, FullMetal. Si je ne te tiens pas, tu vas continuer à voler à chaque virage, et ça commence à me fatiguer. Même si tu ne dois pas peser bien lourd vu ta taille, tu pourrais esquinter les meubles de ces pauvres gens…

Edward eut soudainement très chaud et essaya de répliquer par une phrase bien sentie dans laquelle il viderait toute sa colère, mais pour une fois, rien ne lui vint.

De plus en plus honteux, il baissa alors les yeux et fixa ses pieds jusqu'à l'arrivée.

---------------------

Une fois arrivés à Irusa, la petite troupe s'extirpa non sans mal de la foule d'émigrants et se mirent à marcher un peu sans but à l'intérieur de la ville fortifiée, sans savoir exactement par où commencer leur enquête. Finalement, Havoc déclara qu'il avait soif, et ils se rabattirent dans un bar boire un jus de fruit (étrangement, Edward refusa avec fureur le jus d'orange que Roy lui offrait gentiment). Tandis qu'Havoc se désaltérait, Roy et Hughes commencèrent à questionner le serveur, l'air de rien. Malheureusement, le garçon venait d'arriver en ville, et ne savait donc rien. Ils sortirent du bar pour s'engouffrer dans celui d'en face, recommençant leur manège.

Tous les bars de la rue y étaient passés, quand Falman fit remarquer à voix haute que de toute façon ce n'était pas trop le genre du lieutenant d'aller dans un bar alors qu'elle menait une mission risquée. Roy se retint de se donner des claques, et ils s'attaquèrent alors aux hôtels et auberges. Mais bientôt, ils eurent presque épuisé toutes les possibilités du centre-ville, et n'avaient toujours aucune trace du passage des autres.

Edward jugea alors que le moment était venu de faire sa requête. Il s'avança vers le colonel en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus sage possible. Roy sembla immédiatement remarquer ses efforts :

- Vas-y, FullMetal, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Mais rien ! s'exclama Ed, le rouge lui remontant aux joues.

- Alors pourquoi tu prends cet air louche ?

- J'ai pas l'air louche… grommela Ed avant de renchérir rapidement. Colonel, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que je téléphone à mon frère qui est chez Hughes en ce moment ? Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui…

Avec surprise, Ed vit le sourire en coin du colonel disparaître pour être remplacé par un air… compréhensif et étonné.

- Bien sûr que tu peux… On va chercher une cabine.

Quand une cabine fut trouvée, Ed décrocha tandis que Roy lui lançait un « prend ton temps » qui le surprit à nouveau.

_Il est bizarre… Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour Al aussi ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a que 14 ans, après tout… _

- _Bonjour, ici le standard Est…_

- Ah… Bonjour ! répondit rapidement Ed en détachant ses yeux du colonel. Je voudrais un numéro à Central…

- _Ne quittez pas_, lui répondit la voix féminine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ed raccrochait. La ligne était occupée.

----------------------------

- Excusez-moi, colonel… tenta Falman qui s'interrogeait beaucoup depuis le début de la mission.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Falman ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi on écumait tous les endroits où vous pensiez que l'autre équipe aurait pu passer…

- Quoi ? C'est pourtant simple ! En demandant discrètement aux plus de gens possible, on arrivera forcément à remonter la piste jusqu'aux circonstances de leur disparition !

- Oui, mais… vous m'avez mal compris, colonel… Ce que je me demandais, c'est que... enfin, je pensais que le lieutenant vous faisait des rapports… Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous n'aviez aucune idée de là où ils logeaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient ?

- Les rapports du lieutenant étaient très succincts. Elle se contentait de me dire si elle avançait ou non. Elle était sur une mission dangereuse et dont les hauts gradés n'avaient aucune idée, je ne pouvais donc pas avoir un dossier sur cette affaire dans mon bureau, contenant de longs et précis rapports !

- Donc, on est à peu près parti de rien… sembla comprendre Havoc, qui avait écouté la conversation avec attention.

- Indeed. (gomenasai, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher… Vive l'anglais ! XD ) Tout ce que je sais sont les ordres que je leur ai donnés : le lieu, la mission.

- Et la mission est… ? tenta Havoc, n'en tenant plus de ne pas le savoir.

Les deux militaires surprirent un vague regard vers Edward et Hughes qui discutaient à quelques mètres. Puis le colonel se retourna vers eux.

- Hum… la mission, je vous ai déjà dit que vous saurez de quoi il s'agit quand ce sera nécessaire. C'est tout.

Hughes et Edward se dirigeaient à présent vers eux.

- Roy, la nuit va bientôt tomber… Faudrait pas qu'on rate la dernière navette vers Monikesi… suggéra Hughes.

Roy acquiesça et ils retournèrent lentement à l'arrêt de bus.

Le trajet fut beaucoup plus calme que l'aller. Ils étaient apparemment les seuls à vouloir retourner dans l'un des villages délabrés qui entouraient Irusa, et ils purent prendre toutes leurs aises dans le bus à présent vide.

Ils arrivèrent fatigués dans l'hôtel, et furent ravis de découvrir la table dressée et plusieurs plats fumants déposés dessus. Ils passèrent immédiatement à table et eurent une conversation enjouée avec le patron qu'ils appréciaient de plus en plus et l'autre unique locataire qui se révéla assez timide mais plutôt gentil, et qui leur apprit qu'il était là pour au moins un an, étant donné qu'il aidait son oncle à réparer sa maison effondrée.

- Mon oncle loge chez des amis, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de place pour moi aussi, expliqua tranquillement le jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Du coup, je reste ici, à l'auberge.

_Il n'y a donc aucune chance pour qu'il parte en nous laissant une chambre de plus…_ pensèrent à l'unisson Edward et Roy, tandis que Hughes ricanait doucement.

La soirée se termina après une courte veillée près d'un feu allumé à l'arrache dans une cheminée bouchée, ce qui leur permit de s'offrir un délicieux bain de fumée gratuit, après quoi, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Ne tenant plus debout, Ed et Roy se couchèrent immédiatement.

Ed s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand un mouvement du côté du colonel se fit entendre.

_C'est pas vrai… il ne va pas recommencer à bouger comme la nuit dernière !_

* * *

Et si ! Il va ! XD

Ce chapitre est déjà assez long, alors je l'arrête juste avant THE scène qui fut la base de toute cette fic… Vous risquez de bien rire ! En tout cas, moi, je sais pas si je vais survivre à l'écriture sans faire un arrêt cardiaque à force de rire comme une folle…

Enfin bref. J'écrirais probablement le chapitre suivant rapidement (je peux pas attendre XD ) donc durant le week-end, mais en même temps, j'ai pas révisé des vacances, et y'a le Bac Blanc… Oui, je sais, de toute façon j'ai oublié toutes mes feuilles de français au lycée (chuuuut) mais quand même…

Ca me ferait très très très très très très plaisir si vous me laissiez une petite review… Allez, soyez cool…

A très bientôt !


	6. Discussion privée

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 6, le dernier né de cette fanfic à la mormoelle… XD Hem, hem.

Comme d'hab, avant de vous le livrer, je vais répondre à vos reviews qui me réchauffent toujours le cœur quand je les lis…

Dracosplendens : Bah, c'est pas grâââve, va, j't'en veux pas d'avoir oublié de me poster une review… XD Honnêtement, j'en suis toujours au stade où j'en crois pas mes yeux quand je vois que des gens ont laissé des commentaires à une histoire aussi… bref… Alors une de plus ou une de moins… Mais tu te rattrapes bien, et j'espère que tu n'oublieras plus, sinon, ta dernière heure va sonner… MUAHAHAHA !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Désolée ! Hem. Merci de me souhaiter bonne chance pour mes exams… Ca me touche, si si, j'te jure ! XD Et pour l'intrigue ben… Ouais, c'est très intriguant, mais en même temps, quand vous apprendrez enfin la fameuse mission, je crains une réaction du genre « quoi, c'est tout… »… Bon, allez, savoure bien la suite ! (c'est un ordre…)

Ichigo-loveuse : Mais de rien, voyons… C'est tout naturel ! Mais… tes parents ne t'ont pas déjà dit que c'est très mal de se ronger les ongles ? Après, ils diminuent de longueur, et un jour t'en a plus ! (note que moi, ça me ferait pas de mal de me les ronger un peu, parce que si ça continue comme ça, ils commenceront au même endroit que le doigt… euuuuh bref, et voilà, je divague encore.) Enfin donc, fais gaffe de pas te faire pincer sans ongles, sinon, on va t'interdire cette fic, et tes reviews me manqueraient !

Serleena : Eh bien… voici la suite, ma chère… Je n'oserais pas m'éterniser en délirant sur ton sujet puisque tu semblais si pressée de lire la suite… Bonne lecture !! XD Et dis-moi vite ce que tu en as pensé !

Lilou-chan : Yesssss ! J'ai converti une lectrice au RoyEdisme ! Eh bien ma foi, j'en suis bien heureuse, parce que si tu n'aimais pas ce couple, tu n'aimerais pas ce chapitre… Enfin moi, c'que j'en dis… XD Bonne lecture !

SilverDagger : Oh, merci pour ta review, c'est trop gentil ! Vraiment ? Tu le penses vraiment ? … merciiiiiiiiiiii !! Et merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes favorites ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Aurore626 : Bienvenue, Aurore, parmis mes reviewers… Merci pour ta review, et merci de me souhhaiter bonne chance pour le bac, toi aussi…

Lulu56 : Eh bien voilà la suite ! je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent ne t'ai pas déçue… :p Et effectivement ils ont pas de pot… A moins que ce soit tout bêtement parce que c'est moi qui tire les ficelles de cette histoire qu'ils seront obligés de continuer à se supporter chaque nuit… gniork gniork…

Dragonna : Eh oui il bouge beaucoup, ce cher Roy… Comme je suis sadique, je voulais que l'un d'entre eux connaisse cette atrocité d'être insomniaque, parce que c'est chiant… et comme ça, je pense à lui quand je remue dans ma couette ! XD Bien sûr, je vais garder ta réplique… mais dans le chapitre suivant, parce là, il était déjà trop long… XD Bonne lecture !

Et je conclurais ces réponses de review en déclarant haut et fort : Vous savez quoi, les mecs ? j'vous adore ! Tous ! Après tout, que serais un auteur sans ses lecteurs :p Et enfin, celui que vous attendiez tous : le chapitre 6… C'est parti pour un moment de pur délire (je vous aurais prévenus… XD )

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Rappel de l'épisode précédent :

La soirée se termina après une courte veillée près d'un feu allumé à l'arrache dans une cheminée bouchée, ce qui leur permit de s'offrir un délicieux bain de fumée gratuit, après quoi, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Ne tenant plus debout, Ed et Roy se couchèrent immédiatement.

Ed s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand un mouvement du côté du colonel se fit entendre.

_C'est pas vrai… il ne va pas recommencer à bouger comme la nuit dernière !_

Chapitre 6 : discussion nocturne et privée

Roy sentait que l'insomnie reprenait le dessus. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'une fois dans le lit, il se serait endormi, mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Dès qu'il avait touché le matelas, il avait senti son sommeil s'envoler. Et une fois allongé sous les draps, il avait senti ses angoisses nocturnes remonter à la surface de son esprit.

Le lieutenant. La mission. Le danger. La mort. La peur. Peur d'avoir mal agit .Peur de ne pas pouvoir rattraper son erreur. Peur de ne jamais être à nouveau à la hauteur.

Le colonel enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il ne craquerait pas. Après tout, c'était juste de l'énervement… Il était stressé par cette mission, et la nuit n'était pas là pour qu'il pète les plombs mais pour qu'il se repose et qu'il évacue tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de la journée. Ca, il pouvait le dire : il menait un travail difficile.

Il se retourna sur le dos. Sur le flanc droit, face à la porte. Sur le côté gauche, face à Edward. Sur le dos. De plus en plus énervé, il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit. Il essaya de respirer calmement.

Rien n'y faisait.

-------------------------------

Edward serra les dents quand il entendit les premiers signes d'une nouvelle agitation nocturne de la part de son supérieur. Il ne le supportait pas. Quand un bruit l'empêchait de dormir, il avait toujours envie de tout exploser. C'était peut-être bête, mais c'était comme ça. Et en ce moment précis, il avait du mal à s'empêcher de se retourner vers le colonel et de lui ordonner d'arrêter de bouger.

Un ressort grinça et le matelas bougea d'une étrange façon. Edward se retourna juste assez pour voir que le colonel s'était assis et regardait droit devant lui d'un regard vague. Puis, le jeune alchimiste murmura un « kuso… » bien senti et se retourna vers le mur. (ah au fait, kuso c'est l'équivalent de merde selon mes sources… XD )

Un nouveau grincement lui indiqua que Roy s'était rallongé. Mais il ne cessa pas son agitation pour autant.

Ed n'y tint plus et se retourna vers lui.

- Colonel, vous pourriez pas arrêter votre petit jeu, là ? Franchement, vous craignez…

Roy lui répondit avec un sourire en coin, mais un sourire crispé, pas son sourire habituel lorsqu'il vannait Edward.

- Je suis navré de te déranger, FullMetal, mais il se trouve que par malheur nous sommes dans la même chambre. Cela implique de se supporter l'un l'autre.

- Laissez-moi dormir, c'est tout, grommela Ed en se retournant à nouveau.

Roy bougea encore une fois, puis, plus rien.

Edward commençait à croire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir, quand le colonel se remit à bouger, mais encore plus brusquement, comme s'il devait faire sortir ce qu'il avait tenté de contenir pendant cette demi-minute de répit.

Ed se retourna à nouveau vers lui. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir la totalité de son visage, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait l'air… angoissé ? Comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose d'invisible.

Ed hésita un moment devant le regard que lui lançait son supérieur, mais se reprit bien vite et lui envoya :

- Vous pourriez quand même faire un effort. Vous êtes vraiment égocentrique, vous ne pensez pas que les autres puissent avoir besoin de sommeil…

-------------

Quand il entendit la phrase d'Edward, Roy n'y tint plus et se leva brusquement, envoyant voler le drap. Il traversa la chambre nus pieds et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de calme. Quelque chose clochait. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal, et il se doutait que la présence du FullMetal n'y était pas pour rien. Comment voulez-vous vous calmer si un abruti passe son temps à vous envoyer des piques ?

Roy tourna le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage. Et relevant la tête, il surprit son regard dans le miroir. Ses yeux était cernés et n'avaient jamais paru aussi sombres. En plus, il était pâle comme un drap.

Il referma la cuvette et s'assit dessus pour réfléchir à tête reposée. C'était ridicule d'angoisser comme ça pour une mission… La pensée l'effleura un instant d'aller voir Hughes dans la chambre voisine, mais il aurait fallu le réveiller, et réveiller aussi Havoc et Falman… Pourtant, il était persuadé que son meilleur ami pourrait trouver les bonnes paroles à prononcer pour qu'il se calme enfin.

Roy porta ses mains à son front et se massa les tempes. Il avait besoin de repos, plus que de conseils. Il se releva donc, ouvrit le verrou et éteignit la lumière. Aveuglé par la soudaine obscurité, il tâtonna jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber.

Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger quand il remarqua quelque chose de dur et de chaud sous ses doigts. Son cœur se mis à battre à cent à l'heure alors qu'il tâtait la chose en question, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un bras. Comme ses yeux s'accoutumaient à l'obscurité, il constata avec découragement qu'Edward s'était rendormi en plein milieu du lit.

Roy tenta de le pousser. Sans succès. Il se leva, fit le tour du lit, essaya de le tirer. Rien n'y fit. Il commençait à perdre patience et s'apprêtait à gifler le FullMetal pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il bouge, mais le visage détendu et bienheureux de l'adolescent l'en empêcha. Il resta figé, la main en l'air, à le contempler pendant un moment, puis se résigna et se retourna vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Il s'avança sur le balcon et respira un peu d'air frais.

- Coloneeeel… vous abusez… y fait froid… fit une voix ensommeillée venant du fond du lit.

Roy se retourna en coup de vent, marcha jusqu'au lit et en arracha la couverture.

- FullMetal, quelle joie de te voir réveillé ! Puisque c'est le cas, tu pourrais peut-être me rendre ma place ?

- D'accord, d'accord… mais rendez-moi la couverture, et fermez cette bon dieu de fenêtre !

- Décale-toi d'abord ! Je ne cèderais pas !

Edward finit par rouler jusqu'au bord du lit, non sans protestations. Roy lui balança la couverture à la figure, ferma la porte fenêtre, et retourna dans le lit.

------------------------

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Edward n'arrivait plus à dormir. Le colonel l'avait trop énervé. Maintenant, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à son frère.

Le matelas s'enfonça par endroits, la couverture bougea. Le colonel avait recommencé à se retourner. Ed soupira.

_Pfff... Il fait vraiment chier… Faudrait trouver un moyen qu'il se calme…_

Un éclair de génie le traversa.

_Mais oui ! Je vais lui poser la question ! Ca va lui faire oublier le reste et il s'endormira ! Et comme ça, je vais enfin savoir…_

Etrangement, à cet instant, Ed ne ressentait aucune crainte. Il se retourna donc, pour découvrir le colonel en pleine phrase « regarde le plafond ». Malgré l'obscurité, Edward put nettement remarquer que les mains du colonel tortillaient nerveusement le drap. Pour le coup, il aurait presque eu pitié de lui. Presque.

- Eh, colonel… commença le jeune alchimiste sur un ton nonchalant.

- Quoi ?

Le colonel avait parlé d'une drôle de voix. Edward se redressa un peu plus dans le lit, de façon à mieux voir le visage de son supérieur.

- Eh ben… je me demandais… En fait, on raconte de drôles de choses, sur vous, au QG…

Roy ne lui répondit pas. En revanche, il ouvrit grand les yeux, relâcha les draps et tourna la tête vers le blond.

- Y'en a qui disent, par exemple, que…

Ed se tut un instant, faisant durer le suspense.

- …que vous portez des lentilles…

---------------------------

Roy se sentit rougir et détourna le regard.

- Ridicule ! répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait soudainement très chaud.

- Si ce n'est pas vrai, c'est quoi alors, cette petite boîte bleue dans la salle de bain ?

L'estomac du colonel se noua en entendant les nouvelles paroles du FullMetal. Il paniqua.

_Bon sang ! Faudrait que je sois plus prudent !_

- C'est… ma foi, je ne vois pas de quelle boîte tu parles, FullMetal. Apprends que je n'ai aucun problème de vue.

- Ouais, c'est ça… C'est pas ce que disent vos subordonnés…

- Qui ? Qui dit ça ? demanda Roy en se retournant vivement vers le blond.

- Eh bien, pas mal de gens… Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'on raconte… Certaines personnes sont persuadées que…

Edward se pencha en avant pour être parfaitement audible même s'il murmurait.

- …certains sont persuadés que vous êtes gay.

Roy sentit son sang se glacer.

_Comment ?... Que…_

- QUOI ?!? s'écria-t-il en se redressant totalement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? N'importe quoi ! Je n'avais encore jamais entendu de telles stupidités ! C'est ridicule !

------------------

Ed avait cru un moment qu'il n'allait pas oser le dire. Mais il y était arrivé, et il ne fut pas déçu par la réaction de son supérieur. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement paniqué.

Ed s'assit dans le lit, à l'instar du colonel, et lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, ce soir, colonel ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas de réagir comme ça.

Roy tourna le visage vers Ed et ce dernier put y voir apparaître un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Penserais-tu pouvoir avoir la prétention de me connaître, FullMetal ?

Ed regretta aussitôt ses paroles. D'abord parce qu'il était à présent tout rouge, et ensuite parce qu'il avait donné l'occasion au colonel de se calmer.

Ce dernier se recoucha et tourna le dos au blond et lui lançant d'une voix monocorde :

- Néanmoins, j'aimerais bien savoir qui colporte de tels ragots à mon sujet. Mais je verrai ça plus tard, et maintenant, dormons.

Inutile de décrire la déception d'Ed, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta en position assise.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, colonel…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je répondrais à une supposition aussi stupide.

- Beaucoup de gens le pensent, vous savez…

- Tais-toi.

Ed se rallongea à sa place.

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

------------------------

_« Dormons », hein ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

A présent, le colonel avait encore moins envie de dormir. Savoir que des histoires comme celles-ci circulaient sur son compte ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

_Mon Dieu… et s'ils ont été capable d'imaginer ça, jusqu'où pourraient-ils en arriver ? C'est de la folie !_

Il se retourna sur le dos.

_Raaaah… _

Il se retourna vers Ed et sursauta : le blond le fixait, appuyé sur ses coudes et le visage entre ses paumes.

- Nan, mais sérieusement, colonel…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! s'exclama ledit colonel en se retournant rapidement.

-------------------------------

Ed ne se laissa pas démonter et attrapa l'épaule de son supérieur, avant de le secouer vigoureusement.

- Allez, colonel, avouez…

Une voix lui parvint, un peu étouffée par les draps.

- Plutôt crever.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? murmura Edward, un pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- NON !

Ed lâcha le colonel et se rallongea.

- Kuso… murmura-t-il, avant de se redresser à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous ferais si vous me le disiez, hein ?

- Ta gueule, FullMetal.

_Aha…. Je sens que le but est proche…_

Ed se rallongea et rampa de manière à s'approcher du colonel.

- Nan mais sérieusement, colonel… reprit-il. Vous…

La porte s'ouvrit et une lumière vive envahit la pièce, une silhouette se découpant en contre-jour.

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de parler, non ? On entend tout, à côté !

-------------------

Roy se redressa à toute vitesse, mais Ed eut la même réaction et leurs têtes se heurtèrent douloureusement.

- Havoc ! s'exclama Roy en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en se massant le crâne. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Retourne dormir !

- J'aimerais bien, mon colonel, répondit l'accusé, mais vous n'arrêtez pas de parler avec Edward et ça m'empêche de dormir.

Pour la énième fois dans la soirée, le sang de Roy se glaça.

- Quoi ?!? s'étrangla-t-il. Vous entendez toute notre conversation depuis votre chambre ?

- Bah, déjà, y'a que moi qui l'entends vu que Hughes et Falman sont descendus bouffer avec le patron et se tailler une bavette. Moi, chuis resté dormir et c'est ce que je ferais si j'entendais pas des voix à travers le mur… Mais rassurez-vous, mon colonel, rajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard furieux du brun, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dîtes… J'imagine que vous parlez de la mission en conversation top secrète, non ?

- Pas exactement, grimaça Roy en appuyant sur sa bosse nouveau-née au sommet de son crâne. Bon, on va faire moins de bruit, retourne dans… attends ! Tu as bien dit que… Hughes et Falman sont descendus manger ?

- Yes, sir ! Ils avaient faim et pas sommeil, et ils savaient que le patron était en train d'essayer une nouvelle recette de lasagnes végétariennes…

Roy imagina un moment ses deux subordonnés discuter avec le patron tout en l'aidant à préparer ses lasagnes à trois heures du matin, après avoir enfilé des tabliers par-dessus leurs pyjamas.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, bon sang ?_

- Bon, euh… tant pis. Laisse-les se ruiner la santé à ne pas dormir et toi, retournes-y…

------------------------

Havoc salua son colonel, referma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois là, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, prit le verre qui s'y trouvait et retourna dans la pièce principale. Il s'approcha du mur commun à sa chambre et à celle d'Ed et du colonel, posa le verre retourné contre ledit mur et y colla son oreille. Par cet ingénieux système d'espion, il commença à épier la conversation de ses supérieurs.

- Allez, sérieusement, colonel… fit une voix. Avouez… vous l'êtes ou pas ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire.

- Alleeez, quoi… Vous savez, y'a plein de gens qui se posent la question…

- Ta gueule !

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc en laissa tomber sa cigarette.

_C'était donc vrai ! Le colonel est…_

-------------------------

Pendant ce temps, en cuisines :

- Je vois, comprit soudainement Hughes, occupé à nettoyer une tache de sauce tomate étalée sur son pyjama aux motifs de poussins. En fait, pendant la cuisson, les plaques de blé se gorgent de la sauce et de la béchamel, qui remplacent ainsi l'eau… Mais ce n'est pas un peu pauvre sans viande ?

- Pas du tout, lui répondit le patron d'un air docte. Le manque de fer peut très bien être contrebalancé par un autre plat du repas, comme du poisson en entrée… Ou bien par un dessert spécifiquement choisi pour ce fait.

- Si vous me permettez de dire mon point de vue, risqua alors Falman, une salade verte à la vinaigrette se marierait à ravir avec les lasagnes… Ainsi, on aurait un peu de fraîcheur, et on pourrait avaler plus desdites lasagnes…

- Quel génie ! s'écria le patron en lui envoyant une grande claque dans le dos. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais ! Ca va être délicieux… Messieurs, il va être temps de passer à table !

Et ils conclurent ce délire culinaire par une bouffe à quatre heures du mat, car il commençait à faire faim.

Qu'on se le dise.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Alors ? Déçus ? Heureux ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ? Quoi, vous êtes frustrés, vous en voulez encore ? Allez, comme pour les lasagnes, je vais vous donner un peu de rab' XD… En attendant le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Finalement, Edward renonça à savoir. De toutes évidences, le colonel ne lui dirait pas ce soir-là. Mais, peut-être, s'il arrivait à gagner suffisamment sa confiance durant cette mission… Il s'endormit donc, sur ces rêves de gloire… Et, comme il dormait, il ne remarqua pas que le colonel lui avait apparemment refilé son agitation.

-------------------------

Quand il entendit un ronflement venir de l'autre bout du lit, et bientôt suivi par un deuxième, Roy se détendit enfin. Il se retourna alors vers le jeune FullMetal endormi qui lui tournait le dos. Mais, très vite, le blond commença à remuer et se retourna, exposant ainsi son visage aux traits détendus au colonel.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Quand il dort, il est bien inoffensif… Et il a l'air encore plus petit. _

Roy tendit la main vers le jeune alchimiste et replaça doucement l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire, il retira vivement sa main et rougit violemment.

_Roy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca va pas, toi… Ca te réussit pas de pas dormir…_

Sur ces pensées confuses, le colonel pivota de façon à tourner le dos au FullMetal et ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir immédiatement. Evidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau… Surtout connaissant ses tendances insomniaques.

Mais la perspective de retomber face-à-face avec son subordonné endormi l'empêcha de se retourner dans tous les sens. Toujours aussi rouge, il amena sa main devant ses yeux, la fixa, et se maudit mille fois en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit… Pfff… heureusement qu'il dormait ! Bon sang…_

-----------------------------------

Le colonel était tellement perturbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Edward avait bougé. En effet, ce dernier faisait un rêve compliqué et effrayant : une assiette de lasagnes le poursuivait en lui criant d'une voix suraiguë « je vais t'apprendre à manquer de respect à ton supérieur ! ». Ed gémit, tout en continuant de courir, et lança à l'assiette « nan, mais sérieusement… avouez, vous vous sentirez mieux ! Etes-vous vraiment allergique aux lentilles ?».

Au moment où l'assiette se projetait de toutes ses forces en avant pour s'effondrer sur Ed et l'écraser dans d'atroces souffrances, ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux. Emergeant du sommeil, il distingua une masse sombre non loin de lui. Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'assiette géante, et Al était là.

Ed rampa vers son frère, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, et les paupières tombant de sommeil.

---------------------

Roy commençait à se détendre quand un contact soudain failli le faire rentrer en collision avec le plafond. C'aurait été plutôt embêtant, surtout vu l'état dudit plafond : un simple choc aurait suffi à faire écrouler l'hôtel en entier…

Mais le colonel n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'il sentit le contact se prolonger : en fait, quelqu'un était en train de lui enserrer la taille de ses deux bras. Et l'un des bras était froid et dur…. Le rouge lui remonta instantanément aux joues.

_Un automail… Je ne rêve donc pas… C'est bien Edward qui… Mon Dieu, c'est pas possible… Que… que faire, bon sang ?_

Roy sentit la panique le submerger. Mais maintenant que Ed le tenait bien fort, il avait cessé de bouger, et semblait d'être rendormi, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers. Son souffle lent et régulier faisait s'agiter quelques mèches du colonel qui se calma.

Et comme on dit que parfois, un choc nous guéri temporairement de nos névroses, Roy s'endormit instantanément, le blond toujours agrippé à lui.

-------------------------

Havoc, quant à lui, décolla son verre du mur et alla le reposer à sa juste place. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit venant de la chambre. Il s'apprêta donc à se recoucher, quand son estomac se mit à protester énergiquement.

Avec un léger sourire, il descendit donc partager ce qu'il avait cru comprendre à ses deux compères, et déguster l'un des délicieux plats du patron.

* * *

Fini ! Fini, fini, fini ! Je m'étais dit que j'allais en écrire un petit bout de plus, mais voilà, je me suis encore laissée emporter dans de grandes envolées lyriques, et voilà que j'en ai rajouté une bonne page ! XD Enfin bon, ça vous fera de quoi patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant, qui ne va pas tarder, soit dit en passant (j'ai hâte d'avancer dans l'histoire parce que j'ai eu une idée qui déchire, et j'ai trop hâte que ce soit le moment… hu hu hu… :D )

Bon, alors voilà… J'espère, comme d'hab quoi, que ça vous a plut… N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, je ne le prendrais pas mal du tout… XD

A très bientôt !


	7. Chapitre pourri XD

Chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 7 que je poste à l'arrache… je vous préviens, il est pourri ! XD Franchement j'en suis trop déçue, mais malheureusement il est nécessaire… J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop :p

Sinon il est 11h du soir et j'ai toujours pas révisé le Bac Blanc… vive la vie de première L ! Et pour les raisons précédemment citées, je vais répondre hyper-vite à vos reviews (ouais, jdis ça à chaque fois, et en fait j'en fait des pages et des pages… pas ma faute si je peux pas me contrôler ! ) Enfin, bref.

Lara Tumguogni : Sympa ton pseudo, il me fait penser à Tomb Raider… (raaaah, le 7, je veux y joueeeeer ! ouin ! pleure) Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite (tu vas voir, il est pourri ce chapitre)

Aurore626 : merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre 6 génial, moi aussi je suis de cet avis… XD Mais tu vas voir, celui-là, il est pourri. Bonne lecture quand même !

Lulu56 : je suis touché par ton « comme d'hab un très bon chapitre », merci beaucoup ! Mais là, je vais rompre la monotonie, parce que ce chapitre, il est pourri.

Dragonna : euuuuh ma pauvre tu vas être déçue… Sauf si je te dis que c'est pas la myopie son problème ? XD Désolée mais je me tripe trop avec cette rumeur, alors… :p Jpouvais pas m'en empêcher (désolée Roy, pour cet affront) (Roooooy, je t'aaaaime ! Oups, pardon, jviens juste de lire le tome 0 et chuis à fond dedans… XD) Bref. Savoure bien ce chapitre, mais je te préviens : il est pourri.

Neir : aaaah enfin une review de toi ! Ca va faire bien dans mon CV !! Bon ben chuis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire, Neir-chan, mais prépare-toi : ce chapitre-là, il est pourri…

Lalemey : pourquoi je t'ai pas parlé de cette fic avant ? probablement parce que j'en ai trop honte, avec ce chapitre pourri que tu t'apprêtes à lire…

Lilou-chan : Voilà la suite… déguste-là bien, même si elle est pourrie…

Ichigo-loveuse : QUOI ?!? C'EST DEGUEULASSE !!! Je n'admettrais pas dans mes lectrices une « réussiseuse de portage de lentilles » !! Enfin non, jrigole… Mais tu vois, si je fais porter des lentilles à ce cher colonel, c'est sans doute pour me venger de ne pas y arriver moi-même… (jvais buter mon ophtalmo !). Qu'il en porte ou pas, finalement ça change pas grand-chose, parce qu'il est tellement doué qu'il les mets avec une main grâce au super self-control de sa paupière (waaah, balèse) et du coup, même quand il dort pas… il y arrive ! Désolée pour tes ongles au fait, mais ils risquent de sévir à nouveau quand tu liras ce chapitre, tellement il est pourri... Bonne lecture !

Manu : raaah vous mfaites chier, j'ai trop de reviews… ça me prend un temps fou d'y répondre. Enfin non, jrigole !!! Continuez !!! XD Bon. Ma première review de Manu, et la première de sa vie, c'est ça ? Quel honneur !! Mes amis, laissez-moi vous déclarer haut et fort que durant la soirée où l'idée de cette fanfic est née, c'était Manu ici-présente qui remplissait le rôle d'Ed ! On l'applaudit ! Mon ptit frangin, quant à lui, s'acquittait parfaitement du rôle d'Havoc… Remerciez-les donc d'avoir vécu avec moi le chapitre 6 qui fut la base de toute cette fic !!! HIP HIP HIP ? HOURRAAAAA !!!! Et le premier qui ne mets pas « hourra » dans sa review je le tue ! XD Sinon ben Manu, j'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, fais gaffe, le chapitre suivant est pourri, en même temps je te l'ai répété toute la journée pour t'y préparer… Mais tu risque de bien rigole vu la dédicace de taille que je t'y fais ! Enjoy !

Lapin bleu sans patte : Enfin, tu me refais l'honneur d'une de tes cyber reviews !!! Ca me manquait ! Merci infiniment pour ta review. Et non, je vais pas me suicider à cause de cette dernière… Par contre, toi tu pourrais bien en avoir envie après avoir lu ce chapitre pourri. Pardooon enfin, je viendrais à ton enterrement et mettrais un point d'honneur à fleurir ta tombe.

Serleena : Yo ma vieille, merci pour ta review, et bon courage pour lire ce chapitre pourri !

Et enfin, Mikie : Bienvenue parmis mes reviewers officiels ! Merci merci merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture (mais fais gaffe, ce chapitre est pourri).

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! J'ai réussi, aha ! J'ai casé dans toutes les réponses à vos reviews que ce chapitre est pourri… Bah, c'est parce que je le pense vraiment ! Y'a guère que la fin qui pourrait être intéressant, d'un certain point de vue. Mais je suis vraiment déçue de ce que j'ai écris… Bon, je me tais. Voilà ledit chapitre, bonne lecture, mais souvenez-vous : il est pourri ! XD

Jvous adore, les gars :D

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

J'ai pas d'idée de titre (sinon ç'aurait été un titre pourri ! XD )

- Et voilà ! fit Hughes avec satisfaction en posant la dernière assiette fraîchement nettoyée dans l'armoire pourrie qui abritait ses sœurs. On a fini la vaisselle… Quelle heure est-il ?

- 7h et quart, lui répondit Falman en réprimant un petit bâillement. Je monte me brosser les dents et m'habiller.

- Je viens avec toi, fit Havoc en lui emboîtant le pas. Le colonel et Edward ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller…

- Je vais leur préparer un petit déjeuner somptueux alors ! s'exclama le patron en ressortant illico presto les plats qui venaient d'être rangés par les bon soins du Major.

Hughes eut un sourire. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première nuit blanche que le patron passait plongé dans des expériences culinaires. La Major monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la chambre de ses supérieurs.

_Mmh… Je vais les réveiller, tiens, puisque je suis là…_

Hughes ouvrit doucement la porte (enfin, aussi doucement que le permettait un battant en voie de décomposition qui se coinçait facilement) et sa mâchoire se déboîta à en tomber sur le plancher en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le temps de se reprendre, il attrapa sa mâchoire et la remit en place, avant d'afficher un sourire à la fois pervers et satisfait, puis il referma (ou plutôt tenta de refermer) la porte sans bruit.

Tant pis après tout, ils pouvaient bien dormir quelques minutes de plus…

------------------------------

Roy ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et s'étira.

…_Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi… C'est bizarre, il me semble qu'hier j'avais encore des insomnies…_

En bougeant légèrement, il sentit que quelque chose le retenait. Surpris, il tourna la tête à 180 degrés (il est fort, le Roy) et failli avaler son oreiller en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde du FullMetal Alchemist.

Roy vira rouge. Puis bleu. Puis blanc. Puis vert. Puis à nouveau rouge. Puis il déglutit avec difficultés. Tenta de se dégager. Rien à faire, le chibi le tenait trop serré, et ne semblait pas près de se réveiller.

_Merde merde merde merde… c'est dingue… pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs ??_

Le colonel respira un grand coup, et commençait enfin à se calmer quand un mouvement de la part d'Ed fit revenir sa panique au gallot.

De toute évidence, il était en train de se réveiller.

_Nooon… c'est pas possible… et je fais quoi, moi ? Raaah…_

Pour un peu, il se serait foutu des baffes.

---------------------------

Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez, du tissu, peut-être. Il sourit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait extrêmement heureux. Probablement qu'il avait fait un beau rêve, il ne se rappelait pas.

Ed remua un peu. Il tenait quelqu'un. Probablement Al. Il resserra donc son étreinte en souriant de plus belle.

Puis il s'aperçut que la personne qu'il tenait dégageait de la chaleur.

_De la chaleur ?... Attends… une armure, ça ne…_

Ed ouvrit grand les yeux dans un mouvement convulsif. Et ses craintes s'avérèrent justifiées quand il reconnut en, gros plan, le pyjama du colonel.

Il eut alors la désagréable sensation de perdre tous ses moyens. Il commença à paniquer, sans savoir comment réagir.

Puis il s'aperçut avec horreur que, tout à ses pensées, il n'avait toujours pas lâché son supérieur et le tenait toujours aussi serré.

-----------------------------

A présent, il en était sûr : Ed était réveillé. Mais il ne l'avait pas lâché. Roy, jugeant que cette situation délicate avait assez duré, se retourna vers Ed, et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait lui lança :

- Dis donc, FullMetal… je ne suis pas un ours en peluche !

Roy regarda Edward virer à un rouge écrevisse avant de le relâcher et de se retourner vers le mur en lui tournant le dos.

Le colonel se leva très vite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et il décida de tout oublier.

N'empêche que, sous la douche, il ressentait nettement une sensation de vide au niveau de la taille…

--------------------------------------

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans évènements notoires, à part peut-être quelques regards de la part de Hughes qui intriguèrent assez le colonel. Après s'être substantée, la petite troupe se dirigea d'un bon pas vers un bus navette, à l'intérieur duquel il vécurent la même aventure que la veille (sauf que cette fois, Roy ne s'embêta pas à s'occuper d'Edward, assez troublé qu'il était par l'aventure du matin. Hughes, qui était aux aguets, fut d'ailleurs assez déçu).

Ils arrivèrent à Irusa aux alentours de 10h et reprirent directement les recherches où ils les avaient laissées.

- D'ailleurs, où en étions-nous ? demanda Roy d'un air innocent.

Falman et Havoc échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le colonel n'était pas dans son assiette ce jour-là, ça crevait les yeux. Déjà, au petit déjeuner, il n'avait presque pas mangé. Ensuite, dans le bus, tous avaient été frappés par son expression lointaine. Et maintenant, il semblait avoir tout oublié des recherches de la veille.

- Eh bien… commença Falman, pas très sûr de lui. Nous avons visité des bars… et on avait fini les hôtels et auberges du centre-ville, colonel.

- Des bars ? répéta Roy, effaré. Mais enfin, pourquoi chercher dans des bars ? Bon sang, mais on a perdu un temps fou !

- Il est bizarre… souffla Falman sur le ton de la confidence à Havoc et Hughes qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, tandis que le colonel s'éloignait vers l'hôtel de ville en répétant tout fort « des bars ! ahaha, c'est ridicule, enfin ! Des bars ! »

- On dirait qu'il fait de l'Alzheimer… continua Havoc. Peut-être qu'il a mal dormi ? La fatigue nous joue des tours, parfois…

- Oh non, je pense qu'il a très bien dormi, au contraire, intervint Hughes en fixant quelque chose.

Falman et Havoc suivirent son regard pour tomber sur Edward qui semblait lui aussi complètement déconnecté.

- …, déclarèrent alors les deux militaires en ouvrant de grands yeux tandis que Hughes riait sous cape.

-------------------------

La matinée passa, et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la trace de l'autre équipe. A midi, ils firent une pause dans un café pour avaler quelques sandwichs. Pendant que ses hommes mangeaient sur fond de « gnap » « groum » « miam » « crrroc », Roy sortit la liste d'hôtels que le maire lui avait procuré. C'étaient, selon l'homme, les endroits les plus probables où le lieutenant et les autres auraient pu s'installer. Sur 24 adresses, il y en avait à présent 18 de rayées, et ils avaient toujours fait chou blanc.

Roy soupira et rangea la liste. Puis il jeta un œil à son sandwich, s'amusa quelques instants à l'ouvrir pour voir comment il était fait à l'intérieur, puis poussa un nouveau soupir et commanda un scotch. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que ses compagnons avaient cessé de manger et le fixaient à présent avec des yeux comme des billes.

Après un instant de surprise devant l'attitude du colonel, les trois compères se reprirent et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour commencer une discussion apparemment endiablée. Pendant ce temps, le colonel fixait, l'air ailleurs, une bouteille de whisky posée sur le comptoir, quand il sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un Edward rougissant, qui avait visiblement quelque chose à lui demander.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, FullMetal ?

- Euuh… colonel, je me demandais si, pendant que les autres mangent, je ne pouvais pas aller passer un coup de fil à Alphonse de la cabine la plus proche ?

Un ange passa.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, bien sûr que tu peux… traîne pas trop quand même, on n'est pas en avance sur notre mission.

Oh non, ils n'étaient pas en avance, songea Roy avec amertume en avalant une nouvelle gorgée tandis qu'Edward s'éloignait en bondissant. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que ses hommes avaient disparu sans laisser de nouvelles, et ils ne retrouvaient toujours pas leur trace. Ils étaient peut-être déjà…

Faisant enfin face à cette pensée aussi atroce qu'horrible, Roy but une nouvelle gorgée.

------------------------------

- Non ! protesta Elysia avec énergie en replaçant son chat en peluche sur les genoux d'Al. Ze veux que tu le portes !

- Mais, Ely-chan… Ta maman a sûrement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour vous préparer le repas…

- Pas du tout, Alphonse, lui répondit Gracia depuis la cuisine. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Occupe-toi plutôt de la petite, si tu veux vraiment tu rendre utile… Et puis, ça lui fera plaisir.

Al sourit intérieurement et commença à caresser le chat en peluche sous le regard approbateur d'Elysia. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Ed était parti avec le colonel en mission, trois jours que l'armure s'était occupée avec dévotion de la fille de Hughes. Sa sœur enfin remise, Gracia était revenue la veille et avait repris les choses en main.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Ed, répondit la petite en caressant l'animal à son tour.

- Ed ?!?

- Voui. Parce qu'il est petit. Il est plus petit que Pétition, renchérit-elle en allant chercher dans sa chambre un énorme poisson multicolore avec un côté délavé. Dis bonzour à Pétition ! Regarde ! C'est un poisson, tu vois ? Et Ed est tout petit à côté.

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle plaça Ed le chat à côté de Pétition.

- Oui... je vois…

Le téléphone sonna. Gracia émergea de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier et décrocha le combiné.

- Allo ? Qui ? Oh, Edward-kun ! Comment ça va ? Vous vous en sortez, alors ? …Oui, bien sûr. Et Maes ?... … Quoi ?!? Je lui avais pourtant dit d'être raisonnable !

Al ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant le reproche de Gracia.

- Hum ? Oui, tu lui diras ça… Tu veux parler à Al, j'imagine ? … Bien sûr, je te l'appelle ! Al ?

Al se leva et trottina vers le téléphone en abandonnant sans remords la petite Elysia, Ed le chat et Pétition. Heureusement, ceux-ci ne s'en sentirent pas très affectés puisqu'ils avaient commencé une partie de cache-cache.

---------------------------------

- Allô, Ed ?

- Al ! s'exclama Ed en sentant son sourire s'élargir grandement. Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix !

- Mais enfin, Nii-san, ça ne fait que trois jours que tu es parti…

Ed s'assombrit.

- C'est déjà trop. Si tu savais comme je me fais chier, ici…

- Je suis sûr que tu exagères, frérot. Cherche bien et tu trouveras au moins un point positif à faire cette mission.

L'image d'une petite boîte bleue posée sur le lavabo de la salle de bain lui revint en mémoire.

- Oui, c'est vrai… je vois du pays, et j'apprends plein de choses, répondit Ed avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu vois !

- Hum…

- Ca avance, votre mission ?

- Tu parles, c'est la cata sur toute la ligne ! On n'a toujours pas retrouvé la trace des autres… j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être inutile, tu sais ce que c'est…

- Oh oui. Je connais bien cette impression, frérot, mais rassures-toi, tu n'es pas du tout inutile ! Tiens, demande au colonel, je suis sûr qu'il te prouvera le contraire !

A sa grande horreur, Ed se sentit rougir.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je demande à ce … Euh… t'aurais pas un autre sujet de conversation ?

- Comme tu veux. Tu vas faire quoi, demain ?

- Demain ? Bah, comme d'hab, je vais continuer à chercher des indices en ville avec les autres… C'est vraiment passionnant !

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas faire, je sais pas moi, un repas spécial, rien ?

- Un « repas spécial » ? répéta Ed en ouvrant de grand yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu… A quoi ça me servirait ? Tous les repas sont spéciaux à l'auberge, de toute façon, et puis…

- Nii-san, le coupa Al. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que demain, c'est ton anniversaire ?

Ed eut la désagréable sensation de recevoir une douche d'eau glacée.

- Qu… quoi ? c'est demain ?

- Ben… oui !

_Oh non… mon anniversaire… je déteste ça… En plus, je suis loin de Al ! J'aurais voulu être avec lui… Je pourrais peut-être demander au colonel si… Non, non non, lui, je lui demande rien ! _

Le regard d'Ed se posa sur son reflet dans la vitre de la cabine, et il constata avec horreur que son teint s'était accordé avec son manteau.

_Pfff… ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette cabine… _pensa-t-il en tentant vainement de se convaincre que c'était là la cause de son rougissement.

- Nii-san ? appela Al au bout du fil.

--------------------------

- Oui ?

Al aurait bien voulu pouvoir froncer les sourcils en entendant son frère parler d'une voix si blanche.

- Ca va ?

- Bien sûr, Al, tout baigne… demain, c'est mon anniversaire, et je suis à je-ne-sais-combien de milles de mon frère… Entouré d'abrutis…

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? répéta inutilement Al qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus. C'est la première fois que tu traites tes collègues de…

- Bon, Al, le coupa son frère d'une voix rauque. J'ai dis au colonel que je ne traînerais pas… Faudrait que j'y retourne. Je te rappellerais, ok ?

- …Oui, fit Alphonse, un peu déçu. Passe une bonne journée Nii-san. Tu me rappelles demain ?

- Je vais essayer. A demain !

Et Edward raccrocha, laissant Al perplexe. Ce dernier reposa le combiné sur son socle et se dirigea d'un pas lent et songeur vers un fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber.

_C'est quand même étrange, il n'a jamais vraiment aimé son anniversaire… alors que moi j'adore fêter le mien ! Et il est sûrement triste de devoir rester en mission un jour pareil… Pauvre Ed !_

Tout en pensant, Al se saisit d'Ed le chat et le cacha dans un recoin de son armure d'un geste automatique.

- DIIIIX !!! cria Elysia avant de sortir de sa chambre et de se mettre à courir partout. Ah ! Pétition, ze t'ai trouvé !

Tout en parlant, elle s'était jetée sur le grand poisson.

- Et Ed… Ed ? Ed, où es-tu ? Eeeeed !!

Al sourit intérieurement tandis que la petite s'éloignait vers la cuisine en appelant son chat partout.

-------------------------------------

La journée se termina comme la précédente, et les militaires retournèrent bredouilles à Monikesi. Roy commençait de plus en plus à désespérer.

_Si on ne retrouve pas leur trace demain, ce sera sûrement foutu. On a déjà trop traîné…_

Mais, au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait cesse de les chercher tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouver ses hommes, et cela même s'il devait y passer une année entière.

_En même temps, s'ils sont… morts… Si je mets un an à retrouver leurs corps, il n'en restera plus grand-chose… Mais tant pis ! Je les trouverais ! Je les trouverais, et si je…_

- Roy ? appela Hughes en l'interrompant dans ses pensées héroïques. Tu descends ? Le bus va repartir avec toi sinon…

Le colonel se retint de se donner des baffes et sauta promptement hors du bus, rejoignant les autres devant l'arrêt.

----------------------------------------

Le repas fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Le patron servit les lasagnes et entretint la conversation avec Hughes, Havoc, Falman et l'autre locataire, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, Roy et Ed restaient silencieux, bien que leurs raisons furent totalement différentes.

Après avoir mangé, chacun retourna dans sa chambre respective. Ed sauta dans son pyjama et se coucha immédiatement tandis que le colonel faisait on-ne-sait-trop-quoi dans la salle de bain moi je sais ce qu'il fait, moi je sais ! lol mais si je vous le dis vous allez être déçus… .

--------------------------

Ed n'avait aucune envie de dormir. En fait, il redoutait le lendemain, et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec une année de plus, et pourtant pas le moindre centimètre de différence. Il fulmina en entendant d'avance les commentaires sarcastiques de Hughes à ce sujet, et entendit à peine la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ce ne fut que lorsque le matelas s'affaissa qu'il comprit que Roy s'apprêtait à dormir.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Edward appréhendait le sommeil était la crainte de se retrouver dans une situation similaire à leur réveil ce matin-là. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Ed se mit à rougir pour la énième fois de la journée, et rabattit un peu plus la couette sur lui.

La lumière s'éteignit. Ed commençait tout juste à décolorer lorsque la voix du colonel s'éleva, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds.

- Bonne nuit, FullMetal.

Ledit FullMetal grommela un vague « pareil » et remua un peu sous les draps, toujours aussi rouge.

Il se passa une petite demi-heure. Ed s'attendait à ce que le colonel recommence à bouger comme il en avait l'habitude, mais, étrangement, rien ne vint. Le chibi, qui avait compté sur les mouvements de son supérieur pour ne pas s'endormir, entreprit alors une lutte contre le sommeil, un sommeil perfide, qui lui sautait à la gorge quand il ne s'y attendait pas.

Hélas pour lui, il perdit rapidement, et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée, loin de ses soucis, tels que les lasagnes, les téléphones et le colonel.

-------------------------

Roy ne remuait pas, certes, mais il ne dormait pas non plus. A vrai dire, il était allongé les yeux ouverts depuis près d'une heure à présent, et pensait. Et ses pensées dérapaient régulièrement vers la petite tête blonde qui respirait paisiblement à ses côtés. A ces moments, le colonel se giflait mentalement en se traitant de tous les noms et son esprit revenait planer au-dessus de piles de dossiers imaginaires, qu'il savait pourtant bien réelles, et qui l'attendraient sûrement sur son bureau à son retour.

Roy soupira. Etre colonel, ça impliquait de l'investissement, évidemment. Et il fallait passer par là s'il voulait un jour devenir généralissime à la place du généralissime chtite dédicace à Goscigny. Il eut un léger soupir. Il aurait aimé, parfois, pouvoir n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ne pas avoir des responsabilités… Pouvoir se permettre de rester jeune dans sa tête. Ed, lui, avait cette chance, et Roy espérait qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il était jeune, très jeune, et pourtant déjà alchimiste d'état… Du coup, il pouvait accéder aux archives et à tous les dossiers qu'il voulait pour enquêter sur ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait…

Cette fois, Roy se donna une vraie gifle. Là, c'en était trop. C'était au moins la 20e fois dans les dernières cinq minutes qu'il avait pensé à Ed. Le colonel rougit légèrement et se retourna sur le côté. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se calme, ça devenait n'importe quoi. Déjà, ce matin, il avait failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant un Ed collé à lui…

Roy rougit de plus belle et se retourna sur le dos.

_C'est quoi, ces pensées… Expie, Roy…_ songea-t-il avec amertume.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis, Ed, en proie à un rêve apparemment mouvementé, remua un peu, et sa main gauche se retrouva au milieu du lit.

Puis ce fut à Roy de remuer. Sa main droite se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle d'Ed. Une demi-minute s'écoula pendant que tous les lecteurs retenaient leur souffle, puis Roy décala sa main d'un tout petit peu, trois fois rien, vers le bas. Et il sursauta en sentant un contact chaud.

_Qu'est-ce que...?_

Le Flame Alchemist frémit en reconnaissant une paume sous ses doigts.

_Une… main… la main d'Ed… Il ne dort pas, pourtant… pourquoi il ne l'enlève pas, alors ?_

La température monta d'un bond de 20 degrés.

_Peut-être que… s'il ne l'enlève pas, c'est que… Non, Roy, reprends-toi !_

A cet instant, Ed atteignit un moment crucial de son rêve et sa main se referma convulsivement, coinçant par la même occasion deux doigts du colonel qui ne se sentait plus.

… _C'est… euh… incroyable… que… je ne peux pas le croire… je dois rêver !_

Il tenta maladroitement de se pincer avec sa main libre mais tremblait tellement qu'il se rata.

_Bon sang…._

Cependant, sa main droite était toujours prisonnière de la gauche d'Ed. Ce dernier ne se doutait alors de rien, et gambadait dans un champ de sucettes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps au bord d'un ruisseau de limonade pour se désaltérer. Il se laissa alors tomber dans l'herbe, et commença à rouler sur le côté, s'amusant à faire des galipettes.

C'est ainsi qu'Ed roula sur sa gauche et atterrit lourdement contre son colonel, qui commençait vraiment, mais vraiment, à avoir très chaud.

_Guaaa… du calme, Roy, mon vieux… t… tout va bbbbien ! ddu calmmme…. _

Et pour conclure cette scène très pittoresque, Ed, au sommet du bonheur et allongé sous un cocotier, soupira profondément. Soupir qui résonna dans les oreilles du colonel pendant cinq bonnes minutes, n'arrangeant d'ailleurs pas le cas de notre cher ami.

Heureusement pour Roy qui était au bord de la syncope, Ed se réveilla à moitié, entrouvrit les yeux, trouva que le matelas était bien peu confortable là où il se trouvait à l'instant, et roula jusqu'à sa place d'origine, où il se rendormit pour amorcer un rêve terriblement romantique, le mettant en scène, lui et le colonel, sur une plage de sable blanc, devant splendide un coucher de soleil.

Quant audit colonel, son cœur menaça de le lâcher devant toutes les émotions en vrac qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il passa une délicieuse nuit blanche à déprimer.

Parce que, pour beaucoup de gens, les histoires les meilleures sont les plus courtes…

* * *

Oui mais voilà, que Roy ne se préoccupe pas trop, sa petite histoire va vite tourner au rêve ! Je ne le laisserai pas déprimer, non mais…

Bon, alors ça, c'était un chapitre nase mais nécessaire… Gomenasai, je comprendrais tout à fait si vous n'avez pas tout lu… Alors, au programme : dans le chapitre suivant je ferais enfin avancer l'intrigue (pas trop tôt, pauvre lieutenant ! Elle attends toujours le colonel charmant, elle ! XD ) , et le chapitre d'après sera un chapitre délire, mes préférés… Dommage que je ne puisse pas en mettre partout, mais j'ai choisi de faire une fanfic entière, et avec mon intrigue j'aurais du mal à mettre que du délire… Du coup, j'essaye de caser un brin d'humour à chaque chapitre, mais je sens que ce n'est pas très convaincant… :p Et en plus jme suis pas relue, j'ai trop la flemme ce soir... chuis sûre que c'est truffé de fautes!

... Bon, ok, j'arrête de me plaindre... enfin quand même, je m'excuse une dernière fois de vous avois infligé ce chapitre! Mais gardez courage, le 9 sera... trop bien!!!! j'ai hâte!

Enfin bon. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, de ce chapitre que je trouve nase… XD

Plus j'aurais de reviews à ce chapitre, plus le prochain chapitre délirant le sera ! XD Ca marche ? Je compte sur vous !!

A bientôt !


	8. Journée de merde

Bon, je vous préviens, cette fois, je ne m'éternise vraiment pas en répondant à vos reviews ! (parce que je suis crevée… XD)

J'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous (en fait, tous) n'avaient pas l'air de trouver mon chapitre 7 pourri… C'est étrange… pourtant, il l'est ! XD Bon, ok, j'arrête… il est temps de tourner la page, de toute façon… faut pas rester braqué sur son passé douloureux…

Neir : ouais, c'est sympa de vouloir me réconforter, mais les « super idées » que tu as cités du chapitre 7, elles ne sont pas de moi, mais de mes fidèles reviewers…. Enfin. Voilà donc le chapitre 8, tu vois, j'ai fini par l'écrire !

SilverDagger : Merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes favoris ! Savoure bien ce nouveau chapitre !

Serleena : Oups sorry, quand je dis « ma vieille », c'est, comment dire… un genre d'adjectif affectueux… XD Bonne lecture !

Ichigo : Ah, ma pauvre si tu savais… Mon ophtalmo ne m'interdit pas du tout les lentilles, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à les mettre… j'ai essayé pendant trois mois avant d'abandonner… C'est pour ça que je me venge sur Roy ! Sinon, euh… Roy en bikini ? Nan, là, je bloque… XD Enfin, bonne lecture pour la suite !

Dragonna : S tu veux vraiment savoir son défaut de vue, c'est astigmate hypermétrope… XD Et il voit presque parfaitement bien de l'œil gauche, par contre, l'œil droit, n'en parlons pas… Il a failli devenir aveugle de l'œil droit étant petit parce qu'il était trop con pour dire à ses parents « eh, jvois mal de ce côté… »… Comme moi, quoi ! XD Bonne lecture !

Lilou-chan : Oulà la suite ! Régale-toi (tu vas voir, il est pas pourri ce chapitre XD )

Lapin bleu sans patte : C'est pas possible, à chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo, je suis morte de rire ! Il est vraiment trop bon… Nan mais sérieusement…. comment tu as fais pour le trouver ? XD Promis je dirais plus jamais qu'un chapitre est pourri… :p Et sinon bah euh… pour le lemon.. (rougit) à priori yen aura pas, au risque de te décevoir… XD Enfin y'aura ptêt un bon vieux baiser de derrière les fagots mais voilà quoi XD (en fait nan, sûr qu'il y en aura un ! Même plusieurs ! XD )

Aurore626 : Merci ! Bonne lecture !

Manu : Tiens, tu reparles encore de mon ego immesurable ? Continue, ça me flatte… XD Bon, voilà la suite… Bonne lecture, mon cher Ed… (et vivement la prochaine conversation msn !)

Lara Tumguogni : Il est vraiment super conceptuel, ton pseudo… XD L'intrigue ? Heureusement que tu t'en fous, parce qu'elle est carrément naze… Tu vas voir… On en parle en peu dans ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

Chii46 : Tiens tiens, tu serais pas une fan de Chobits toi ? XD Merci pour ta première review ! Lire toute la fic d'un coup, bah dis donc, bravo, faut s'accrocher, surtout avec le dernier chapitre qu'est p…p… nan, jpeux pas le dire, je l'ai promis à Lapin bleu sans patte ! XD Sinon quand je dis « les mecs » c'est un peu comme pour « ma vieille »… c'est affectueux… alors vous vexez pas :p Tiends, Dracosplendens se met aux bouquins d'Anne Rice ? C'est pas d'elle Entretien avec un vampire par hasard ? XD Enfin tu lui diras bonne lecture, c'est une excellente écrivaine ! Ceci dit, bonne lecture à toi !

Et voilà, jme suis quand même étalée… J'avais dit que je serais brève ? On se refait pas…

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Journée de merde… à priori !

Ed ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le temps pour son système optique de faire la mise au point, une fois que les rayons lumineux aient traversé successivement la cornée, la pupille, le cristallin etc pour que l'image atterrisse inversée sur sa rétine, après quoi ladite image fut envoyée par le nerf optique à son cerveau qui la retourna à l'endroit… (ayé ! J'ai _enfin_ révisé mon Bac ! ) Enfin, en bref, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond un moment. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve… Une image de cocotier lui revint en tête. Mais pour le reste…

_Bah, tant pis…_ songea-t-il en se levant. _Après tout, les rêves, ça sert à rien… A quoi bon s'en rappeler ?_

Ed constata que le colonel était déjà parti, et s'habilla rapidement. Au moment de sortir pour descendre manger, une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit et il revint au pas de course vers la valise de son supérieur, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied, avant de commencer à la fouiller méthodiquement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir remué moult chemises, pantalons et paquets de mouchoirs, il abandonna et referma ladite valise.

_Evidemment… c'était complètement idiot de ma part de gober cette rumeur à la con, de toute façon… Comme si le colonel se trimballait une paire de menottes à fourrure, des oreilles de chat roses et un fouet à chaque fois qu'il part en mission… Y'a qu'Havoc pour avoir des idées aussi stupides… Et y'a que moi pour être assez stupide pour le croire._

-------------------------------

Ed dévala l'escalier pour retrouver la salle à manger vide. Des assiettes sales et des restes de pain étaient éparpillés un peu partout. En entendant des bruits de vaisselle venir de la cuisine, Edward y entra pour découvrir le patron en plein rangement.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur… Où sont les autres ?

- Ah ! C'est vous ! s'exclama le patron en se retournant vers le chibi et en lui laissant tomber un plateau chargé entre les mains. Ils ont déjà fini, mais voilà votre part !

Ed baissa les yeux vers le plateau et fixa d'un œil terne une dizaine d'œufs au plat côtoyer au moins le double de toasts au fond d'une assiette.

- Ils… ont « fini » ? Et maintenant, où est-ce qu'ils…

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils partaient pour la mairie. Ils repasseront probablement vous chercher ?

Ed réalisa soudain sa situation d'abandon total et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il déposa brutalement le plateau sur la table et se précipita hors de l'hôtel.

Il traversa le village en courant et se perdit sept fois avant de retrouver enfin la mairie dans laquelle il se précipita. On lui apprit que ses compagnons venaient de partir. Il ressortit du bâtiment à toute allure, sentant une colère sourde monter lentement en lui. En traversant une place anonyme, il tourna par hasard la tête vers la droite et vit passer Falman à un carrefour assez éloigné. Il freina en creusant deux fossés sous ses semelles compensées et changea de direction.

Enfin, il parvint à rattraper les autres.

- Vous ! hurla-t-il avec fureur en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le colonel Mustang. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous avez décidé de me laisser comme ça en plan dans cet hôtel pourri toute la journée ?

Roy commença à répondre par un sourire en coin qui fit s'envoler l'imagination des autres militaires présents.

- Tu dormais si bien… Et puis, quand je dis « tous debout à huit heures », c'est pas pour faire bien. La prochaine fois, débrouille-toi pour être à l'heure.

- On est dans la même chambre ! hurla Ed, faisant virvoleter les pensées des autres encore plus loin. Vous auriez quand même pu me réveiller ! Bon sang ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de vous….

Tout en parlant, il amorça un mouvement pour se jeter sur Roy, mais ce dernier l'envoya au sol d'un air nonchalant, parant son attaque d'une prise simple. Ed se releva, encore plus rouge, et planta un regard furieux dans les yeux froids du colonel qui ne semblait nullement intimidé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'attaquer un supérieur ? Tu es devenu bien insolent, je trouve. Je ne sais pas si tu es aussi désagréable à chaque mission, mais si c'est le cas, je plains sérieusement ton frère…

Sur ces mots, Roy se retourna et recommença à marcher. Les autres le suivirent en tapotant d'un air grave sur l'épaule du chibi, toujours aussi furax.

Cette journée d'anniversaire commençait bien mal…

---------------------------------------------

Edward avait fini par taire sa colère et marchait à présent derrière tous les autres, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches.

_Y'en a marre, à la fin… Déjà c'est dur de le supporter toutes les nuits, mais en plus il fait aucun effort ! Je le déteste ! Un jour, je le tuerais ! Dans d'atroces souffrances, bien sûr ! Et je lui ferais subir les pires outrages !_

Tout en pensant, le regard du blond était fixé sur le dos du colonel qui marchait en tête du groupe. Il perçut du coin de l'œil que Hughes se retournait vers lui, et, sans savoir pourquoi, il détourna vivement le regard de son supérieur et se mit à rougir.

_Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? N'importe quoi ! Il est où le mal de fixer quelqu'un parce qu'on a envie de le buter ?_

En voyant Ed aussi troublé, Hughes eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

------------------------------

- Coloneeeeeel !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Havoc ?

- J'ai super mal aux pieds, colonel… on en a encore pour longtemps ?

Roy se retourna, stupéfait.

- Mais… on juste visité un hôtel depuis le début de la journée !

- Pas un, deux ! protesta Havoc qui s'était assis sur la route de graviers et se massait les pieds. Et puis mes ampoules datent d'hier, et elles me font souffrir le martyr ! J'en ai même une grosse comme ça !

- Oh là là, pauvre sous-lieutenant, il a des ampoules… Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? proposa Roy en enfilant l'un de ses gants.

Havoc pâlit et se remit immédiatement sur pieds.

- Tout compte fait, je crois que je peux encore tenir un peu ! Allons-y !

Et il repartit d'un bon pas, bientôt suivi par un colonel qui riait aux éclats et par les autres.

------------------------------------

Bientôt, ils entrèrent dans le dernier hôtel de la liste que la mairie avait donnée au colonel. Tandis que le colonel et les autres s'entretenaient avec la patronne (Havoc jetaient d'ailleurs des regards féroces au colonel qui faisait usage de son charme auprès de la charmante jeune femme), Edward gardait toujours une attitude boudeuse et examina l'endroit du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un vieil homme assis dans un coin sombre, une choppe posée devant lui. L'homme fit un signe à Edward qui se rapprocha, un peu méfiant.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être chez toi, sous la protection de tes parents…

- Vous avez un problème ? le coupa Ed avec une mauvaise humeur évidente. Je fais ce que je veux !

Le vieillard leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, ça se voit…Tu n'as pas entendu parler de la maladie du « sang de glace » ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Encore une légende locale pour effrayer les gamins au coin du feu ? Vous m'avez tout à fait l'air de l'archétype du vieux qui se la joue « je sais tout, moi… et je peux vous raconter des histoires à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête », et moi, les gens comme ça, ça me…

- Eh, oh ! Faut pas t'énerver non plus ! J'essaie juste de te prévenir, moi !

Ed releva les yeux pour fixer son interlocuteur dans les siens.

- Ouais, finalement, vous m'avez pas l'air trop chiant à vivre… Je me suis peut-être trompé sur votre compte.

Le vieux s'enferma dans un silence boudeur et Ed voulut en faire de même quand Falman, qui n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation, intervint soudainement.

- Eh mais, ne boudez pas ! Monsieur, vous pourriez nous expliquer un peu ce que c'est que cette histoire de sang glacé ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama le vieux en se tournant radieusement vers l'officier. Comme vous êtes étrangers, je vous fait la version intégrale.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix soudainement grave et pleine de tremolos.

- Il y a bien longtemps, alors que cette ville n'était que…

- Stop ! Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire ? Vous vous la jouez trop !

- Monsieur Elric, du calme, enfin, laissez-le parler !

- Et pourtant vous m'appelez comme ça, vous ? attaqua Ed. 'Pouvez pas m'appeler Edward comme tout le monde, non ?

- Euh… pardon, monsieur… Enfin, Edward… s'excusa piteusement Falman en se faisant le plus petit possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Roy en arrivant et en posant inconsciemment une main sur l'épaule d'Ed. Vous en faites du bruit !

Ed se sentit rougir jusqu'à la plante des pieds et se débarrassa de la main de son supérieur en maugréant.

- C'est ce vieux, il se la joue…

-----------------------------------

- Voilà… Vous voyez ? C'est affreux, hein ? C'est ça que c'est de travailler d'arrache-pied pour un supérieur sans cœur… on se retrouve avec des ampoules énormes et il n'y a pas moyen de protester. Croyez-moi, le colonel Mustang n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable…

- Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? « Colonel » ? Vous êtes… de l'armée ?

Havoc se mordit les lèvres. Ledit colonel n'allait pas être très content… Le sous-lieutenant ne répondit pas et se contenta d'adresser un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle allait bêtement oublier ce qu'il venait de lui dire et tomber immédiatement folle amoureuse de lui.

- Havoc ! l'appela Hughes, qui avait rejoint les autres un peu auparavant. Ramène-toi ! On a trouvé une piste intéressante !

Havoc faillit défaillir.

_Et il fallait que ce soit la dernière de toutes les auberges de la liste…_

-------------------------------------

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à prendre leur déjeuner dans l'auberge, en compagnie de la patronne et du vieux.

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Roy en ouvrant de grands yeux. Une maladie qui fait geler le sang à l'intérieur du corps ? Et vous dîtes que seuls les enfants peuvent être contaminés ?

- Absolument, répondit le vieillard, ravi d'avoir fini par se trouver un auditoire. Jusque-là, on n'a jamais vu aucun cas de cette maladie chez un adulte. Toujours des enfants. Le plus vieux avait 17 ans, je crois.

- Quoi ! Pour vous, un mec de 17 ans c'est encore un gosse ? Mais alors…

_Moi, je pourrais l'attraper, cette saloperie ?_ réalisa soudainement Ed.

Sous le choc, il voulut attraper le bras de Hughes qui pendait non loin de lui, en quête de réconfort, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur un autre bras. Et il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en entendant parler son propriétaire.

- Eh bien, FullMetal, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as peur d'être contaminé par cette maladie?

Ed lâcha immédiatement le bras du colonel et baissa les yeux, sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Sur le coup, il se sentait très, très con.

- Euh… je sais pas moi… ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Tout à fait, lui répondit Roy avec un sourire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne l'attraperas pas.

- Et comment pouvez-vous lui garantir ça si vous ne le laissez pas chez vous et l'emmenez avec vous dehors ? souligna le vieux avec un rien d'insolence. Vous devriez mieux prendre soin de votre fils…

- On s'en va ! intervint Hughes en poussant Ed et Roy vers la sortie, avant que le vieux ne se retrouve avec une belle balafre en forme d'automail sur le visage et que l'auberge ne soit réduite en cendres. Havoc, Falman, vous venez ?

Havoc profita qu'il passait devant la jolie patronne pour lui souffler :

- J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre silence… et vous revoir bientôt !

Et il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit en rougissant délicatement.

- Je me tairai. Et pour le reste, eh bien… peut-être que je…

- Havoc !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, grommela le sous-lieutenant en détachant ses yeux de l'aubergiste.

-------------------------------

- Que pensez-vous de ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, colonel ? demanda Falman alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'hôtel de ville.

- Je n'en pense pas grand-chose… Je savais déjà tout ça, et même plus, bien sûr… C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé le lieutenant Hawkeye… pour tirer cette histoire au clair… Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit utile que je vous explique tous les détails. Pour l'heure, nous allons…

- Attendez !

Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver la patronne de l'auberge qui courait comme elle pouvait du haut de ses talons.

- Vous revoilà déjà ! s'exclama Havoc, fou de joie. Je savais que vous…

Mais la jeune femme lui passa devant sans lui jeter un regard et continua jusqu'au colonel.

- Mr Mustang… commença-t-elle, essoufflée. Je suis désolée, je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider…

- Allez-y, je vous en prie, lui répondit Roy tandis que Falman pratiquait les premiers soins sur Havoc qui avait fait un malaise.

- Eh bien… fit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu, je suis bête… Je viens de me rappeler que l'un de mes amis, qui tient aussi un hôtel, m'avait parlé d'un groupe de gens qui lui avaient posé des questions étranges… et qui ont disparu il y a un moment. Ils avaient loué des chambres là-bas, et leurs affaires y sont toujours, je crois… Il n'allait pas les jeter !

- Merci beaucoup, ma chère ! s'exclama Roy en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, qui fit encore plus rougir la jeune aubergiste.

Tandis que Roy prenait en note l'adresse de l'autre hôtel, Edward se retourna vers Hughes et lui grommela :

- Il m'énerve… Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il drague ?

A ce moment précis, rien ne le rendait aussi furieux que les roucoulades sous-entendues du colonel et de la jeune femme.

- Mais enfin, Ed… Roy a toujours été comme ça, c'est tout… Mais dis-moi, rajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. Tu serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

- Quoi ?!? N'importe quoi ! Genre, je serais jaloux de cet espèce de… parce que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds ! De toute façon, elle n'est même pas jolie, cette fille !

- Mais non, tu m'as mal compris… Enfin, laisse tomber.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Que je serais jaloux de l'aubergiste ? C'est débile, je vois pas ce que ça…

Il s'interrompit en comprenant enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire Hughes, et ses joues retrouvèrent une délicieuse teinte magenta.

Et ses mains retrouvèrent une délicieuse envie d'étriper quelqu'un.

------------------------------------

- Oui oui, je me souviens bien d'eux ! expliqua le patron de l'auberge dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent. Deux hommes, dont l'un gros et l'autre super jeune, presque un gamin, et une jolie blonde bien roulée avec un chien… Je leur avais donné trois chambres, à l'étage. Je vais vous y accompagner, si vous le voulez bien…

- _Trois_ chambres… Ca fait _une chacun_, souffla Roy à Hughes tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier. Et en plus, ils n'avaient pas un hôtel pourri…

- Oh, allez, Roy, fait pas ta tête de chien… de toute façon, le patron cuisine très bien, tu l'as dit toi-même !

- C'est vrai, admit le colonel en levant un peu le ton. Mais quand même…

- C'est ici ! fit le patron, coupant court à leur conversation.

Une première porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre tout à fait convenable. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur le plancher et sur le lit, et un pistolet trônait sur la table de chevet. Roy s'avança vers la grosse valise ouverte au milieu de la pièce et referma le couvercle.

- C'est la valise de Breda, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui, et c'est bien son odeur, renchérit Hughes qui avait plissé le nez et sniffait l'air de la chambre.

- Wow… souffla Havoc, impressionné par les performances incroyables du nez de Hughes.

La deuxième chambre, parfaitement rangée, avec des armes partout et une gamelle de chien rouge dans un coin, se révéla être celle du lieutenant Hawkeye. Et la dernière était donc celle de Fuery, un peu moins bien rangée mais pas au point de celle de Breda. Falman découvrit avec ébahissement une réserve de croquettes pour chien dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet, avec une indication « au cas où » notée dessus.

Comme la journée touchait déjà à sa fin, Roy demanda au patron s'il pouvait garder les chambres telles quelles encore un moment.

- J'aimerais les réexaminer très bientôt.

- Pas de problème, mon cher monsieur, lui répondit le patron de sa voix grinçante. Je ne toucherais à rien.

- Merci, répondit Roy en s'empêchant de rajouter « mon brave » à la fin de sa phrase. (Mais bon, ce patron avait un petit air d'Igor, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… avec une bosse et une drôle de voix… Et tout le monde sait que quand on parle à un Igor, on ne peut pas éviter le « mon brave » à la fin de ses phrases… XD)

- Au fait, quel est votre nom ? demanda Hughes.

- Appelez-moi Mr Igor, répondit simplement le patron.

Ils repartirent en direction de l'arrêt de bus et grimpèrent dans une navette qui les déposa à Monikesi, au grand soulagement des ampoules d'Havoc qui n'en pouvaient plus. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur hôtel, ils en virent sortir un homme en blouse blanche.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Havoc. Vous êtes un docteur, non ? Quelqu'un est malade ?

- Tout à fait, je suis médecin… Et c'est le patron de cette auberge qui est malade… Il a attrapé un gros rhume et ne peux pas quitter le lit !

--------------------------------

- Je suis désolé… fit le patron. On dirait qu'il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez sans moi… Je vous ai préparé une liste…

Il tendit un papier à Hughes qui y jeta un œil.

- Oh, ne vous excusez pas, mon vieux… On va bien réussir, même sans vous… Ca devrait aller ! Bon, je vais vous amener Edward, occupez-le, ok ?

- Compris, répondit le propriétaire de l'hôtel. Hughes se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant l'autre dans son lit.

----------------------------------

Hughes descendit dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres, gardant le papier du patron planqué au fond d'une de ses poches.

- Ed, pourquoi tu n'irais pas tenir compagnie à ce pauvre patron, pendant qu'on discute de l'avancée de la mission, entre hommes ?

- Mais…. commença Ed.

- Y'a pas de mais ! renchérit Hughes en le poussant vers les escaliers. Il se sent seul, le pauvre… C'est pas drôle d'être malade…

Ed se résigna et monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre du patron.

- Alors ? demanda Havoc d'une voix nerveuse.

- Voilà la liste ! fit victorieusement Hughes en sortant le papier de sa poche et en le remettant à Havoc. Mais le docteur a oublié de faire l'ordonnance du patron, et il pense qu'il va avoir besoin de médicaments… Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous aille voir le médecin et passe ensuite à la pharmacie…

- Il y a une pharmacie à Monikesi ?

- Il paraît, oui… Le médecin nous dira où elle est.

- Bon, intervint Roy. Voilà comment on va s'organiser. Falman, tu vas aller voir le médecin et aller à la pharmacie. Havoc, tu viens avec moi à l'épicerie. Hughes, tu restes et tu occupes Edward…

- Compris ! firent les trois subordonnés à l'unisson.

- Alors c'est parti…

En sortant de l'auberge, Havoc, Roy et Falman posèrent des lunettes noires sur leur nez pour être incognito. Il leur restait encore une mission de la plus haute importance dont ils devaient s'occuper avant la fin de la journée…

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai super mal au dos et je suis crevée, alors je vais pas m'éterniser… Laissez-moi une review !

A très bientôt !

PS : J'ai eu pas mal de reviews, et comme une promesse est une promesse, le chapitre 9 sera du puuuuur délire à l'état pur ! mouahahaha !


	9. Journée de merde suite et fin!

Et voilà enfin le fameux chapitre 9 !! Comme il est déjà suuper long, je ne vais répondre à vos reviews par un petit résumé.

Pas mal d'entre vous ont l'air terrifiés à l'idée qu'Edward-kun attrape la maladie du sang de glace… Vous ne faites pas confiance à Roy ? Il lui a dit qu'il ne l'attraperait pas. Et quand Roy dit quelque chose… (surtout quand ça concerne un certain chibi !).

Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Ah ! Oui : en fait, Ichigo, c'est mes paupières qui refusent de se tenir tranquille dès que j'approche une lentille de mon œil… pourtant quand je le touche avec un doigt y'a pas de problème :(

Et maintenant, je vous laisse en compagnie du dernier né de cette fic ! Enjoy !

* * *

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Ah bah finalement, c'était pas une journée de merde…

(pour un chapitre délirant, il faut un titre euh… délirant XD)

Hughes gravit à nouveau les marches moisies des escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et rentra dans la chambre du patron. Un regard à celui-ci suffit à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Il reçut le même genre de regard en réponse.

Hughes s'assit lourdement sur le lit, aux côtés d'Ed et du proprio.

- Alors ? Comment va ?

- Bah… bien, lui répondit Ed, qui commençait à se dire qu'il se tramait de drôles de choses.

----------------------

- Bonjour docteur, fit Falman en entrant dans le cabinet. C'est le patron de l'auberge qui m'envoie… Vous avez oublié son ordonnance…

- Ciel, c'est vrai, mais où avais-je la tête ! Je vais vous en faire une immédiatement.

-----------------------

- Eh, Krishka… Y'a de drôles de bonhommes qui viennent d'entrer…

La dénommée Krishka se retourna vers l'entrée de l'épicerie et son regard rencontra deux individus portant des lunettes noires et tenant une liste de courses à la main. Ils commencèrent alors à se perdre dans les rayons, à la recherche des aliments portés sur leur liste.

- Bah, répondit Krishka à son frère. T'en fais pas, ils ont pas l'air méchants… En tout cas, ils sont pas d'ici, ça se voit. Ca sert à quoi de porter des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait gris ?

------------------

- Alors attends… Bon sang, en plus, son écriture est illisible.. C'est marqué quoi là ? « lupt » ?

- Faites voir… répondit Havoc en arrachant la liste des mains de son colonel. « lait ».

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux.

- On en a vraiment besoin ? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, après tout, il déteste ça…

- Colonel, ça vous est déjà arrivé de cuisiner ?

- Ben, euh… chez moi, je me fais du riz…

- Mouais. Eh ben apprenez que c'est plutôt difficile à trouver, une recette de gâteau sans lait.

- … Bon, ben… si tu le dis… Il en faut combien ? fit piteusement le colonel en tendant une main vers un carton de bouteilles de lait.

- Hum… Un litre… Ca fait combien de bouteilles ? Une, non ?

- Si on est pas sûr, autant en prendre deux.

- Ouais, vous avez raison… Bon, la suite maintenant… euh… « fromage ».

- Dans un gâteau ?!? Je n'y connais peut-être rien en cuisine, mais là…

- Ecoutez, colonel, c'est ce qui est écrit.

- …Bon… Et quelle sorte de fromage ? répondit Roy en imaginant la tête d'Edward en goûtant à un gâteau à base de lait et de fromage.

- Aucune idée… On n'a qu'à prendre… de l'emmental. Il en faut 200g…

Roy se chargea d'un morceau de fromage en plus des bouteilles de lait.

- Et maintenant ?

- ..hum… « chocolat »

- Avec le fromage ?!? s'étrangla Roy. Ca va être immangeable !

---------------------------------

- Il m'empêche de dormir, je te jure. C'est atroce de devoir le supporter chaque nuit.

Après une discussion avec le patron, celui-ci s'était révélé épuisé et Hughes et Ed l'avaient laissé se reposer tranquillement. Ils étaient alors descendus dans le salon et s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils au fond desquels ils discutaient à présent.

- Allons, Ed… je suis sûr que tu exagères.

- Mais non ! Il est vraiment insupportable ! Il ne fait que de bouger ! Et du coup…

Ed s'interrompit en rougissant tandis qu'il se remémorait le réveil où il s'était découvert agrippé au colonel. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la lueur malsaine qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du Major.

- Allez, Ed… tu peux bien me le dire, à moi, ton vieux pote… argumenta Hughes en gratifiant le chibi d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! protesta ledit chibi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Eh bien, par exemple… Il te fait quoi, hein ?

- Ben, je sais pas, moi… Il remue et m'empêche de m'endormir… Des fois il ouvre la fenêtre et du coup, il fait super froid dans la chambre… fit Ed, ne comprenant pas où le Major voulait en venir.

- Et… il te réchauffe ?

- Bah, il ferme la fenêtre, répondit Ed innocemment.

-------------------------------------

Falman soupira pour la énième fois. Les indications du médecin quant au chemin à emprunter pour se rendre à la pharmacie s'étaient révélées très confuses, et le pauvre adjuvant chef s'était déjà perdu une bonne dizaine de fois. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le plan que lui avait dessiné le docteur… et qui lui avait permis de constater que ce dernier n'avait aucun talent en dessin. Les routes étaient tordues, tremblantes, par endroit il n'avait pas appuyé assez fort sur le stylo, ce qui créait un carrefour là où il n'y en avait pas… Et pour couronner le tout, bien que la pharmacie soit entourée de rouge, le médecin avait omis de préciser à Falman où se trouvait son cabinet, donc son point de départ, sur le plan.

L'adjuvant chef se résigna à frapper à la porte d'une nouvelle maison pour demander son chemin. Une jeune femme souriante vint lui ouvrir, le détailla du regard un instant, puis ses traits se figèrent et son sourire se transforma en air dur et elle claqua la porte. Falman entendit nettement le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tire et une grosse goutte d'eau apparut sur la gauche de sa tête.

_Mais… c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ?? J'en peux plus, moi…_

----------------------------------

Havoc et Mustang émergèrent enfin de l'épicerie sains et saufs en ayant à priori réussi à déchiffrer tous les ingrédients de la liste, et repartirent d'un bon pas vers l'hôtel, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour récupérer les divers aliments qui tombaient un peu partout autour d'eux.

- Dis-moi, Havoc, il y a une question que je me pose… commença Roy tandis que son sous-lieutenant se penchait pour ramasser une tablette de chocolat, faisant par la même occasion tomber un paquet de sucre cristal.

- Mmmoui ?

- Je sais pertinemment que je n'y connais rien, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Havoc en se penchant à nouveau pour attraper le sucre, permettant ainsi à une bouteille de lait de s'échapper et de rouler dans le caniveau.

- Faire un gâteau sans farine, c'est quand même étrange, non ?

Havoc se figea, la main tendue vers le lait.

Un ange passa.

Puis le sous-lieutenant laissa tomber toute sa marchandise sur le sol et ressortit précipitamment la liste de sa poche.

- Oh non… murmura-t-il avec horreur en lisant apparemment quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas lire.

Il tendit le papier au colonel en lui indiquant d'un doigt tremblant le mot qu'il avait interprété comme « fromage ».

A présent, plus aucun doute n'était possible.

Ce n'était pas « fromage », mais « farine ».

----------------------------------

Falman ouvrit avec soulagement la porte vitrée de la pharmacie et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il avait enfin réussi, après moult péripéties (il s'était encore faire claquer une vingtaine de portes au nez et commençait à se demander si la plupart des villageois du coin n'étais pas racistes… après tout, il n'était pas comme les autres, il savait le dictionnaire par cœur… sans doute cela se lisait-il dans ses yeux, et les gens prenaient peur…). Il s'ébroua (parce qu'en plus il avait essuyé une averse) et sortit l'ordonnance de sa poche pour la tendre à la pharmacienne, qu'il salua d'un signe de tête.

La vieille femme examina un instant la feuille gondolée par l'humidité et relevant les yeux vers Falman.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous… votre ordonnance est illisible.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Falman en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

Hélas, le papier était tellement humide qu'il se déchira. Il jeta un œil à l'écriture du médecin et s'aperçut avec horreur que l'encre avait complètement coulé quand la pluie l'avait touchée.

- Non… non… balbutia Falman en reculant, horrifié. Ce n'est pas possible… Non… NOOOONNN !!!

Et, sans un mot de plus, il ressortit à toute vitesse de la pharmacie pour retourner au pas de course chez le médecin.

C'était sans compter qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas vraiment le chemin…

----------------------------

- En gros, on a acheté tout ce fromage pour rien ?

- Bah ! on n'aura qu'à, chais pas moi… manger du fromage en entrée !

Roy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, laisse tomber. Il faut qu'on retourne acheter de la farine, maintenant…

- Mais… colonel, on a un petit problème… le patron nous a donné tout juste assez d'argent pour prendre ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, et on a acheté du fromage à la place de la farine… Du coup, on…

- Tant pis ! J'ai des économies sur moi, je peux bien payer de la farine. C'est parti !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se laissaient tomber dans le caniveau de désespoir. L'épicerie avait fermé.

- Pas possible… bredouilla Havoc. Le monde entier est contre nous, ce soir !

Mais le colonel ne l'écoutait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à tambouriner contre la porte du magasin.

- Ouvrez-nous ! S'il-vous-plaît ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

La porte s'entrebailla et un visage féminin apparut.

- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda brusquement Krishka, sur ses gardes.

Roy ne se laissa pas démonter et ôta ses lunettes noires d'un air nonchalant. Puis il s'adressa à la vendeuse avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle, mais il se trouve que j'ai oublié d'acheter de la farine, et c'est très important. Serait-il possible d'user votre bonté pour…

- Mais bien sûr ! répondit Krishka en ouvrant grand la porte. Entrez donc, monsieur… monsieur…

- Appelez-moi Roy.

Tandis que le colonel extorquait 200g de farine à une vendeuse rougissante, Havoc sortit fébrilement une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma avant de se mettre à fumer furieusement. Mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre des méthodes de charme du colonel, puisqu'elles leur permettaient d'avoir ce qui leur manquait pour mener leur mission à bien…

------------------------------------

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un courant d'air frais et humide s'engouffra dans l'hôtel, faisant voleter les mèches rebelles d'Hughes et d'Ed, toujours assis dans le salon. Le Major se crispa sur son siège, puis se redressa.

- Edo-kun, c'est sûrement Falman qui vient de rentrer. Va donc voir si le patron est réveillé pendant que je vais aider mon collègue à préparer le remède, tu veux ? Attends-nous là-haut.

- Hum… oui, d'accord, répondit Ed, trop fatigué pour protester.

Le FullMetal se leva donc et monta au deuxième étage tandis que Hughes se précipitait vers Roy et Havoc qui tentaient de refermer la porte avec les membres qu'ils leur restaient de libres, c'est-à-dire leurs jambes. Hughes referma la porte lui-même et s'adressa à eux d'un ton rapide.

- Tout va bien. J'ai envoyé Ed voir le patron, vous êtes tranquilles, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne redescende pas.

- Parfait, répondit Roy en laissant lourdement tomber ses marchandises sur la table de la cuisine. On va s'y mettre, alors… Falman n'est pas encore revenu ?

- Non, fit Hughes en jetant un œil à leurs achats, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Mais… attendez une minute… Pourquoi vous avez acheté du fromage ?

----------------------------

Ed ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre du patron. Un simple regard lui appris que l'homme était profondément endormi. Le jeune alchimiste s'assit alors sur le sol en attendant Hughes et Falman... Il commençait à se dire qu'il se passait de drôles de choses.

Les escaliers grincèrent et Hughes entra dans la chambre. En levant les yeux vers lui, Ed crut lui remarquer un air louche.

- En fait, Falman n'est pas encore là… C'était le vent qui a ouvert la porte. Probablement qu'il l'avait mal refermée.

- Dis, Hughes… commença Ed. Tu m'as dit que Falman était parti à la pharmacie, mais, et Havoc et le colonel ?

- Quoi ? Il te manque déjà ? Ca ne te suffit pas de passer toutes tes nuits avec lui ?

Ed rougit violemment et baissa les yeux, ses poings tremblant de fureur. Si Hughes répondait comme ça à toutes ses questions, mieux valait renoncer.

_Et en plus, avec tout ça, j'ai oublié d'appeler Al…_

---------------------------------

- Colonel, vous êtes sûr des quantités ?

- Eh bien, ma foi, euh… Ecoute, je fais ce qui est écrit sur la recette, ok ?

- Oui mais… J'ai l'impression que vous avez mis beaucoup de sucre par rapport à la farine…

Roy jeta un œil à la mixture qu'il était en train de mélanger.

- …Tu trouves ? Ca m'a l'air bien, pourtant.

- Si vous le dites…

Roy abandonna le plat et se retourna vers le livre de cuisine, ouvert sur une page qui portait en titre « gâteau minaca à la poire et au chocolat ». Il posa le doigt sur la page en question et suivit la liste des ingrédients.

- Euh… bon. Havoc, tu vas me filer un coup de main… On va rajouter le lait au mélange.

Havoc enfila un tablier et saisit une bouteille de lait.

- Ok. Il en faut combien ?

- Deux secondes ! On a oublié de commencer à faire fondre le chocolat !

Roy se précipita vers le tas d'aliments, en extirpa une tablette de chocolat de cuisine, l'ouvrit et entreprit de la casser en petits morceaux.

- Aaaouch ! La vache, c'est super solide comme chocolat ! Ca doit être impossible de le manger comme ça !

- Bah… de toute façon c'est du chocolat de cuisine, donc on s'en fout qu'il soit pas mangeable.

- Dis tout de suite que ça va être infâme !

- Mais nan… Ce que je veux dire c'est que de toute façon on va le fondre, alors qu'il soit dur ou pas…

- …Bon, écoute, laisse tomber les explications fumeuses et casse-moi ça en morceaux, répliqua Roy en lui posant le chocolat dans les mains. Moi, j'allume le feu, rajouta-t-il en enfilant ses gants alors qu'une lueur démoniaque s'allumait dans ses yeux.

Havoc posa le chocolat par terre et marcha négligemment dessus dans un crac sinistre qui résonna dans toute la cuisine. Quand il releva le pied, le chocolat était en morceau, et bénéficiait en bonus d'un nappage de boue.

Havoc tourna lentement la tête vers le colonel, n'osant rien dire, prêt à se faire traiter de tous les noms.

- HAVOOOOC !!! hurla Roy en claquant machinalement des doigts.

Une flamme de taille modeste surgit dans les airs, et le gaz s'alluma.

- Colonel ! cria Havoc en réponse. Arrêtez, vous risquez de faire exploser la bonbonne de gaz !

Roy ôta ses gants, mais sans décolérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ?!? T'es vraiment aussi con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ben, euh… répondit piteusement le sous-lieutenant en baissant les yeux vers le cadavre de la tablette. Je crois qu'à mon grand malheur, je suis vraiment aussi con… Mais en même temps elle était tellement dure que…

Roy soupira et tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus qu'il arrangerait les choses.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai acheté deux tablettes, j'ai prévu le coup. Recommence, mais cette fois…

- Yes sir !

----------

Cinq minutes plus tard, le chocolat parfaitement découpé à l'aide de cisailles fondait tranquillement au-dessus du brasier infernal qu'était devenue la gazinière.

- Bon, on passe au lait, fit Roy. Combien il en faut ?

- Attendez… 200ml, lui répondit Havoc après avoir consulté la recette.

- 200ml… 200ml… Zut, il va falloir convertir, compris Roy en examinant le verre doseur. Bon, alors, attends… 1 millilitre c'est un millième de litre… c'est ça ? Donc, euh… 10ml ça fait 1 centilitre… Et donc, 200ml ça fait 20… euh non, attends…

- Si, c'est ça, colonel. Ca fait 20cl.

- Donc, ça fait 2 décilitres…

- Ouaip. Et si on s'est pas gouré, ça fait 0,2 litre.

- 0,2L… Raaah, c'est pas vrai, le verre doseur est en fractions de litre, cet imbécile ! 0,2L, ça fait… Un huitième, c'est bien ça ?

- Euh… ouais, je crois.

- Bon, alors, voilà, fit Roy en mesurant un 8e de litre qu'il versa ensuite dans la pâte en cours de préparation. Maintenant, il faut mélanger la pâte et former une boule… Vas-y, Havoc… Mais lave-toi les mains avant !

Havoc obéit avec bonne volonté et se lava rapidement les mains. Cependant, en voulant attraper le chiffon qui pendait près de la gazinière, il fit accidentellement tomber de l'eau dans le chocolat en train de fondre… Et bien sûr, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Havoc plongea les mains avec entrain dans la pâte et commença à la malaxer. Le contact du mélange lui filant entre les doigts n'était pas très agréable, mais il s'en accommoda. Il avait déjà fait assez de bêtises, mieux valait tenter de se rattraper en aidant le colonel sans rechigner.

Mais quand même, c'était étrange. La pâte était censée faire une boule, mais là, elle était beaucoup trop sèche et s'émiettait sans arrêt.

- Colonel, c'est bizarre, j'y arrive pas…

Roy se retourna, inquiet, et abandonna le livre de recettes pour se pencher sur la préparation.

- Bizarre… On a encore dû se tromper quelque part. Je vais tout recalculer.

Un instant plus tard, le colonel était replongé dans des raisonnements mathématiques ultra compliqués (eh ouais, Roy c'est un littéraire, il est nul en maths… XD).

_200ml 20cl 2dl 0,2L… Jusque là tout se tient. Maintenant, le passage en fraction… Euh… si ça se trouve, y'a une retenue quelque part, c'était toujours à cause des retenues que j'avais des mauvaises notes en maths… Hum… pour arriver à un litre, il faut dix dixièmes… là, y'en a deux. Il en manque donc, euh… 8… donc ça fait un huitième ! Quoique… euh… oh non… je crois que j'ai trouvé… en fait, il fallait un cinquième !_

- J'ai trouvé où est l'erreur ! On a mis un huitième de litre de lait au lieu d'un cinquième ! il faut donc rajouter… euh… euh…

- C'est pas possible, soupira Havoc, en laissant inconsciemment tomber quelque cendres de cigarette dans le mélange. Pourquoi Falman n'est pas là ? Lui, il pourrait nous dire !

Un cri arracha le sous-lieutenant de sa déprime et il sursauta, projetant des miettes de pâte un peu partout. Roy venait de rajouter les œufs au chocolat fondu avant de s'apercevoir que ledit chocolat avait une drôle de consistance…

- Le chocolat ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il grumelle !

- Quoi ? Il faut le mélanger !

Et Havoc sortit ses mains du plat pour attraper une fourchette de métal et la plonger dans la casserole. Il commença à remuer vigoureusement, écrasant les grumeaux contre les bords, quand il s'aperçut avec horreur que la couleur du mélange, à l'origine d'un brun profond, tournait lentement au vert-de-gris.

- Euh… colonel…

Mais Roy était déjà très occupé à essayer de réduire le feu.

- A feu doux ! C'était écrit à feu doux ! Forcément que ça ne marche pas !

- COLONEL !

Roy se redressa et eut un hoquet de surprise. Les deux militaires abandonnèrent la casserole et reculèrent lentement, horrifiés par le carnage qu'ils avaient créé. Dans la casserole gisait un mélange de grumeaux verts dont quelques uns arborant une délicieuse teinte noire, tandis que le tout était encadré de grandes flammes incontrôlables qui projetaient sur les deux hommes une ombre sinistre.

----------------------------

Le plancher du palier grinça. Hughes et Ed tournèrent la tête pour voir entrer Falman, enfin de retour de sa mission suicide.

- Ca y est ! J'ai tout ramené. Il y a du sirop pour sa toux et du fluidifiant pour ses microbes des bronches… Le médecin a dit qu'il serait sur pied dans deux jours s'il suit bien le traitement.

- Donc ce n'est pas trop grave, conclut Edward avec soulagement.

Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait que le patron était un brave type, et ça l'embêtait de le voir malade.

- Bon, on va lui préparer ça, alors, fit Hughes en tirant de force Falman dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte.

Ed voulut les suivre, mais le bruit d'un verrou qu'on tire l'en dissuada.

_Ils sont pas nets... C'est quoi, ce délire, bon sang ?_

---------------------------

- Alors ? Comment ils s'en sortent en bas ? demanda fébrilement Hughes en préparant rapidement un fluidifiant.

- Quand je suis arrivé, c'était une vraie catastrophe. Ils étaient terrorisés parce que leur chocolat avait grumelé et leurs œufs ont tourné au vert… Ca se voit qu'ils ne cuisinent pas souvent. Je leur ai expliqué que les grumeaux étaient probablement dû à de l'eau (la casserole ne devait pas être sèche), et la teinte verte à la fourchette en fer qu'ils avaient utilisée pour mélanger le tout… Ils m'ont regardé avec des yeux comme des billes… J'ai rattrapé le tout (en plus ils avaient des problèmes de mesures pour le lait…) Et maintenant, ça devrait aller.

- Bien, fit Hughes en retirant le verrou. On doit occuper Edward pendant un moment encore, alors.

-----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, en cuisine, le colonel et son sous-lieutenant étaient enfin arrivés à un résultat satisfaisant. Ils avaient beurré un moule et avait versé la préparation qui avait retrouvé un aspect normal à l'intérieur. Mais il leur restait encore une étape cruciale : en effet, la recette précisait qu'il fallait saupoudrer le gâteau de chocolat avant la cuisson.

- Là, on a un sérieux problème, étant donné qu'il ne nous reste plus aucun morceau de chocolat mangeable…

Roy se gratta la tête et se mis à réfléchir.

- Je sais ! fit-il soudain. On a aussi acheté des chocolats de dégustation, on n'a qu'à en utiliser quelques uns…

- Et comment on va faire pour les réduire en poudre ? demanda finement Havoc.

- Eh bien, on va utiliser… ça ! s'exclama le colonel en extirpant victorieusement d'un tiroir une splendide râpe à fromage dotée d'une moulinette.

- Une râpe à fromage ? Euh ouais, pourquoi pas… J'y vais.

Havoc prit l'objet des mains de son supérieur, ouvrit une boîte de chocolats en un choisit un au hasard. Il la plaça dans la râpe, se positionna au dessus du gâteau, tourna la manivelle…. Et retint un cri de surprise en voyant un liquide s'échapper du chocolat et couler à grands flots sur la préparation.

- Havoc ! Imbécile ! Ne prends pas les chocolats à la liqueur ! Et mets-toi d'abord au-dessus d'un bol, pour être sûr de ne pas faire tomber n'importe quoi dans la pâte !

Havoc acquiesça et changea de chocolat. Il se plaça au-dessus d'un bol de terre cuite et recommença à râper.

- Tu y arrives ?

- C'est pas évident, colonel, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de fourrer leurs chocolats avec des éclats de noisettes… Pour râper, c'est pas top.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Mais ils étaient trop prêts du but pour renoncer.

------------------------------

Finalement, ils avaient réussi à râper suffisamment de chocolat et avait mis le gâteau au four. Après quoi ils avaient nettoyé tous leurs dégâts et avaient mis la table.

Roy soupira en constatant que tout était prêt.

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Le gâteau est cuit ?

- Oui ! lui répondit Havoc depuis la cuisine. Je le sors du four. Et j'ai fini la salade verte, sans catastrophe !

- Parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à appeler les autres, en bref.

--------------------------

Le patron s'était brièvement réveillé, assez longtemps cependant pour qu'il puisse avaler ses médicaments et expliquer d'une voix pâteuse que c'était sûrement à cause des pâtes à la mozzarella qu'il s'était fait lors de sa dernière nuit passée aux fourneaux.

- Je savais bien que cette mozzarelle avait une drôle de tête, avait-il dit, avant de se rendormir profondément.

Falman, Hughes et Ed avaient alors commencé une discussion sur tout et sur rien, sur les aspirines et sur le colonel, jusqu'à ce qu'Havoc et Roy les rejoignent dans la chambre.

- Tout est prêt, annonça Havoc d'un air énigmatique en adressant un clin d'œil à Hughes.

Ed les regarda sans comprendre, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du colonel qui affichait un large sourire.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? risqua-t-il, se doutant pourtant qu'ils allaient à nouveau le mettre à part.

- Aha ! lui répondit Hughes. Vas voir, si tu veux absolument savoir !

Ed se leva d'un air méfiant et sortit sur le palier. Une odeur chaude sucrée lui parvint aux narines. Intrigué, il dévala l'escalier et trouva la salle à manger préparée pour un repas. Ed jeta un œil dans la cuisine et découvrit un gâteau apparemment délicieux, qui refroidissait tranquillement.

Hébété, il se retourna et failli tomber à la renverse en voyant que tous les autres l'avaient suivi et lui criaient à présent en chœur un « bon anniversaaaaaaaire » joyeux.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Edward se retrouva assis à table en compagnie de ses collègues d'excellente humeur, avec une assiette pleine posée devant lui.

- Je… je … eh bah… wow… moi qui pensais que tout le monde s'en foutait…

- N'importe quoi ! On est du genre à oublier l'anniversaire de notre FullMetal Alchemist, nous ? s'exclama Hughes, bientôt rejoint par Havoc et Falman qui s'exclamèrent à leur tour que pour rien au monde ils n'auraient oublié.

Mais ce qui toucha Ed encore plus que les exclamations des trois compères, ce fut le sourire que lui adressa le colonel en lui tendant une tranche de pain. Ed se sentit rougir, attrapa maladroitement le pain et baissa le nez vers son assiette.

Quand vint l'heure du dessert, Hughes disparut un instant avant de revenir victorieusement avec une bombe de chantilly qu'il exhiba aux yeux de tous.

- Et regardez ce que j'ai déniché pour l'occasion ! C'est le top de la modernité ! De la crème chantilly en bombe, qui est propulsée hors du pot par un système de protoxyde d'azote sous pression !

Et, pour illustrer ses dires, il fit la démonstration en recouvrant sa part de gâteau de chantilly.

- Intéressant, fit Havoc en s'appropriant la bombonne. Ca marche comment ?

- Le protoxyde d'azote a été découvert en 1772 par Joseph Priestley, et fut utilisé comme anesthésiant à partir de 1844. Ce gaz, servant aussi dans les moteurs d'avions pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, a une propriété euphorisante, entraînant cependant… commença Falman, bien que personne ne l'écoutait.

Havoc examina l'extrémité de la bombe et se projeta accidentellement de la chantilly dans l'œil. Tandis qu'il grommelait en s'essuyant de sa manche, Roy attrapa la bombonne et l'utilisa sur sa part de gâteau.

- Moi aussi j'en veux ! réclama Edward avec un air de défi.

Le colonel lui adressa un nouveau sourire et le servit en chantilly, tandis qu'une idée germait doucement dans l'esprit de Hughes. Ce dernier s'empara de la bonbonne et visa Roy avant d'appuyer sur le déclenchement. Le colonel eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant qu'une grande tâche blanche ne macule sa chemise.

Avant la fin du repas, l'ambiance avait tourné à la bataille générale de crème chantilly. Personne n'avait vu passer l'autre locataire de l'hôtel, qui, en voyant la scène qui avait lieu dans la salle à manger, s'était fait rapidement un sandwich en cuisine avant de monter de réfugier dans sa chambre.

Hughes avait déniché d'où ne sait où deux autres bombonnes, et les attaques fusaient de toutes parts. Havoc et Falman, chacun armé d'une bombe, s'acharnaient sur le Major tombé lors de la bataille, tandis que le colonel courrait après Ed en projetant de longues traînées de crème dans sa direction. Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient tous dans un état d'euphorie avancée… XD

Bientôt, Ed escalada les escaliers, battit en retraite dans sa chambre et en referma la porte. Il écouta un moment, mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il était suivi. Soulagé, et avec un sourire aux lèvres, le blondinet se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit.

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Ed eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir de grands yeux avant de se retrouver projeté sur le lit, écrasé par un colonel complètement pété.

- Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama joyeusement Roy.

- Colonel, vous m'écrasez... protesta Ed avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Roy se redressa et s'assit sur son subordonné, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir à nouveau.

- Et maintenant, le châtiment suprême, fit le brun d'une voix caverneuse en pointant dangereusement la bombonne de chantilly vers le visage d'Ed. Allez, finissons-en. Ouvre la bouche !

Ed s'exécuta et le colonel vida le reste de la bombe. Ed avala avec difficulté l'énorme quantité de crème que contenait à présent sa bouche et se demanda un instant s'il n'y avait pas un risque que ça ne ressorte par les yeux.

Voyant que le jeune garçon avait accepté sa défaite, Roy laissa tomber la bombe sur le sol et roula sur le côté. Puis il remua un instant de façon à se positionner plus confortablement contre l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux, savourant son bonheur.

Il entendit un froissement de drap et le matelas grinça.

-----------------------

Ed se rapprocha doucement de son colonel et se pelotonna contre lui en soupirant.

- Colonel… merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Edward sentit la voix du colonel vibrer à l'intérieur de lui. Avec un sourire heureux, il s'endormit doucement.

-----------------------

Roy rouvrit les yeux un moment pour contempler la masse blonde accrochée à lui. Il tendit la main et joua un instant avec les cheveux d'or du jeune alchimiste, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il relâcha les mèches dorées, ses doigts étaient recouverts de chantilly.

- Edward… Bon anniversaire, souffla-t-il, avant de se laisser emporter à son tour vers le monde du sommeil.

Une chose était sûre.

Il n'angoisserait plus jamais la nuit, tant que cette mission durera.

--------------------------------

Laissant Falman et Havoc qui gisaient, épuisés, dans la salle à manger, Hughes monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de ses supérieurs pour y jeter un œil.

Apparemment, ce qu'il vit le satisfit, puisqu'il referma doucement la porte en souriant.

* * *

Bon ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai passé la journée à taper ce maudit chapitre ? XD Mais ça vallait le coup, j'avais trop hâte d'arriver à la chantilly…. :D

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je veux des reviews !

A très bientôt !


	10. Enfin une piste

Ouf ! Nom d'un chien, ça y est, je m'y suis remise !

Je suis désolée, chers amis… mais je sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée : j'avais pas le temps de continuer… Et quand j'ai enfin eu le temps, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration… raaah…

Heureusement, l'inspiration divine m'est tombée dessus alors que je prenais ma douche tout à l'heure, et tadaaaam !

Bon, j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire, alors je vous laisse en bonne compagnie avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

UNE MISSION POUR LE MOINS INCONGRUE

Enfin une piste

Roy soupira.

Il avait encore sommeil, mais quelque chose lui chatouillait le visage et l'avait réveillé. En maugréant intérieurement, le colonel passa sa main sur son visage et en retira une mèche de cheveux.

_Une mèche de… ?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il tenait bien entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux. De cheveux blonds.

Il baissa alors le regard pour découvrir un Ed assoupi et lové contre lui, tenant serré dans ses poings un pan du pyjama de son colonel.

Après un instant de stupéfaction totale, la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire, et un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage dudit colonel. N'ayant aucune envie d'éveiller son subordonné, il se contenta de l'observer tranquillement, tout en savourant sa chance.

Un instant, il fut tenté de le toucher, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, mais sa main s'arrêta à mi distance et resta suspendue dans les airs.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ed pour ouvrir les yeux. Roy sentit nettement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Grnx… colonel ?

- …Bonjour, FullMetal, répondit Roy, ne sachant absolument pas quel comportement il devait adopter.

- « FullMetal » ? répéta Ed d'une voix pâteuse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? « Maudit braillon » ? « Sale môme » ?

Au lieu de s'énerver, le sale môme se redressa et répondit calmement tout en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

- Bah… faites pas l'con… C'est juste qu'il me semblait qu'hier soir, vous m'aviez appelé Edward... Et chais pas, moi, j'trouvais ça sympa…

Roy se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Bah… se contenta-t-il de répondre en détournant le regard. Tu prends la salle de bain en premier ?

- Ouais, fit Ed en sautant sur ses pieds. Mes cheveux sont dans un drôle d'état… Je crois qu'ils sont remplis de chantilly. Ce Hughes, je le retiens, lui et ses idées foireuses… Ca lui suffit pas de nous en faire baver aux fêtes du Nouvel An, faut encore qu'il en rajoute à mon anniversaire…

Tout en parlant, le jeune alchimiste était arrivé à la porte de la salle de bain. Avant d'entrer, il se retourna vers le colonel qui l'écoutait depuis le lit.

- Enfin… C'était quand même sympa, non ?

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant derrière lui un Roy plus que songeur.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Aaaaah, maître, je vous attendais… J'ai bien fait attention à ne toucher à rien, comme vous me l'avez demandé… J'ai juste ouvert un peu les fenêtres pour aérer.

- Merci, Monsieur Igor, répondit Roy en pénétrant dans la chambre de Breda, tandis que Hughes soufflait au patron « c'est bien, mon brave, vous serez récompensé ». Monsieur Igor afficha un large sourire édenté tout plein de molaires et se retira.

- Alors ? demanda Havoc en s'allumant une cigarette. On commence par où ?

- Je veux que vous fouilliez les trois chambres en entier, répondit Roy en se retournant vers eux. Et rapidement. Il me semble que cette histoire a assez duré.

- Yes, sir, fit Havoc. Mais… je peux vous demander ce que vous cherchez ?

- J'ai le vague espoir qu'au moins l'un des membres de l'équipe ait tenu un journal, ou un rapport, des notes, n'importe quoi… On a besoin d'une piste.

Havoc salua et partit d'un bon pas fouiller la chambre d'Hawkeye, suivi par Falman. Hughes partit en direction de la chambre de Fuery, laissant Ed et le colonel dans celle de Breda.

Roy commença à ouvrir divers tiroirs et à examiner la penderie sans prêter attention au jeune alchimiste, qui commençait à se sentir assez mal à l'aise.

- Je… euh… je vais.. fouiller la chambre de Fuery avec Hughes ! tenta Edward.

Roy ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui et lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Ed eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui, et sortit de la chambre en courant presque.

Il rejoignit Hughes dans un état étrange, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper au Major. Cependant, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, tandis que ses pensées allaient bon train.

-------------------------------

- Havoc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ne fouilles pas dans ce tiroir, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de la lingerie !

Le dénommé se redressa de sa recherche et répondit à Falman d'un air très supérieur.

- Tsss ! Le colonel a dit « fouillez tout ! » alors c'est ce que je fais ! Et puis, si j'étais une femme, je pense que je cacherais mon journal dans ma lingerie, tu crois pas ?

Falman ne répondit pas et s'occupa de regarder sous le lit, tandis qu'Havoc s'exclamait « Waou ! T'as vu ça ? » derrière lui.

Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge du pauvre Falman qui tenta de faire comme s'il n'entendait rien.

-------------------------------

Cependant, le colonel sondait la valise de Breda quand sa main heurta une couverture glacée. Il poussa quelques chaussettes et extirpa un cahier bleu du tas de vêtements. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement la première page. Un immense soulagement le submergea et un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

------------------------------

Ed et Hughes venait de terminer la fouille de la chambre de Fuery, sans résultat. Ils sortirent donc de l'endroit et croisèrent Roy dans le couloir.

Le colonel se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Il s'arrêta quand il les vit en sortir. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ed mais se reportèrent sur Hughes pour y rester fixés. Il leva alors le bras, exhibant sa trouvaille.

Hughes et Ed s'approchèrent, intrigués.

- C'est ce que tu voulais ? fit Hughes.

- Oui ! Avec ça, on est sauvés.

Il tendit le cahier à Hughes qui l'ouvrit. Roy et Ed attendirent silencieusement sa réaction.

- Hum… reprit Hughes en refermant le cahier et en le rendant à Roy. Ce pauvre Breda devrait vraiment prendre des cours de rapports codés. C'est le pire que je n'ai jamais lu.

Le colonel afficha un sourire approbateur.

------------------------------------

Ils étaient tous redescendus dans la pièce principale de l'auberge. Monsieur Igor s'était empressé de leur préparer du thé tandis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans des fauteuils confortables. A présent, Havoc et Falman discutaient sombrement de leur vie privée, écoutés par Ed et Hughes qui souriaient en coin. Le colonel s'était assis dans un fauteuil un peu à part et s'était plongé dans la lecture du journal de Breda, ne le quittant pas des yeux, même quand il attrapait sa tasse pour avaler quelques gorgées de thé à la bergamote.

Le temps passa. Hughes, bientôt lassé des déprimes de ses compagnons, se leva et alla s'asseoir plus près de son meilleur ami. Il attendit sagement que Roy finisse sa phrase et qu'il ait relevé les yeux vers lui pour lui parler.

- Alors ?

Roy soupira avant de répondre.

- Alors… ça m'a l'air encore plus sérieux que ce que je pensais. Seulement, son code est ambigu… J'ai peur de comprendre de travers par endroits. J'aurais préféré lire les notes du lieutenant, mais je pense qu'elle devait les garder sur elle en permanence, ce qui explique pourquoi on ne les a pas trouvées.

Hughes hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif tout en sortant de sa poche sa petite boîte noire. Il l'ouvrit et ajouta une aspirine à son thé. Roy l'observa en silence.

- Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à boire de l'aspirine ? finit-il par demander.

- Bah… J'ai découvert que l'aspirine soignait absolument tout chez moi… Donc… répondit Hughes d'une voix éteinte.

Roy l'écouta avec inquiétude. Hughes gardait à présent les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Roy se redressa et posa le cahier sur un autre fauteuil avant de se pencher vers Hughes.

- Hughes ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Hughes baissa encore un peu plus les yeux.

- C'est… c'est affreux, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je… Elysia….

- Quoi ? le pressa Roy, au comble de l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Elysia… elle me maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanque !!!

Roy resta un instant éberlué. Puis il se redressa, reprit le cahier, le rouvrit et reprit sa lecture, sans plus prêter attention au Major qui avait relevé la tête et affichait maintenant un air anéanti.

- Rooooooy ! Tu ne me réconfortes pas ?

- Hughes, t'es vraiment trop con.

Hughes quitta alors son air tremblotant de chagrin pour afficher une mine boudeuse.

- Si ta fille te manques, appelle-là. Et puis franchement, ne pas pouvoir se séparer s'elle pour une grave mission, ça devient n'importe quoi… Tu devrais te faire soigner. Je te rappelle que si ça se trouve, la vie de Fuery, Breda et Hawkeye est en jeu.

Hughes décida de laisser ce sujet délicat de côté.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a écrit la dernière fois ? demanda le Major en désignant le cahier bleu.

- Il y a… dix jours. Mais il ne dit rien de plus intéressant que dans le reste… Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas de projet particulier le jour où ils ont disparu.

- Et quelle est la suite du programme, alors ?

- ….Eh bien… je pense qu'on va refaire leur parcours sur les traces, répondit le colonel en refermant le journal.

Il se leva, imité par Hughes. Havoc, Falman et Edward se tournèrent vers eux.

- C'est parti, lança Roy. Enfin un peu d'action.

- Et on commence par où, colonel ? demanda Havoc tandis qu'ils se levaient en grognant.

- Le cimetière.

Les militaires s'échangèrent des regards inquiets tandis que le colonel remerciait M. Igor de son accueil.

Puis ils sortirent d'un bon pas, vers de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Voilà ! Une review ? chibi eyes 


End file.
